Another Fairly Oddbaby
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Since Poof is feeling rather lonely, Chloe wishes for Cosmo and Wanda to have another child. But will having another fairly odd baby go as planned?
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Pregnancy

_Since I decided to make a Danny Phantom fanfic I figured why not make a Fairly Oddparents fanfic as well since they were made by the same creator, Butch Hartman. Hoeever, instead of making Sam Manson the main protagonist I'm going with an OC..._

 _You can_ _guess who the star is going to be...however, the star in question isn't going to actually appear in my fanfic yet...the second fairly odd baby has yet to be born._

 **Chapter 1: Surprise Pregnancy**

Timmy was happily hanging out with his Fairly Oddparents along with his new friend Chloe. It had taken time for him to get used to having Chloe as a godsister, but he figured that he would get used to it.

Personally he wondered why the fairies were starting to have multiple godkids. Perhaps since Poof has been the only fairy baby to be born in 1,000 years they've decided to do so in order to compensate for the fairy shortage.

Of course, since fairies had also been taking different jobs other than looking after miserable children, maybe they were simply losing interest. At least Cosmo and Wanda would never lose interest in him or Chloe.

Currently, Chloe and Timmy were thinking of another thing that they should wish for. There were so many possibilities...they just had to avoid breaking Da Rules so they didn't have to face the wrath of Jorgen Von Strangle.

The last time they broke Da Rules, Cosmo had been sent to the hospital for a month, Timmy had to go without fairy magic for a week, and Wanda had broken a nail. It was a miserable time for all three of them.

"Maybe we should wish for my action figures to come to life!" exclaimed Timmy.

"I don't know Timmy...some of these action figures seem to be holding weapons." warned Chloe.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" asked the young boy.

"We should wish for my Barbie doll to come to life!" exclaimed the young girl.

"But her shoe might get stuck in my nose!" complained Timmy.

"Alright, we won't bring my Barbie doll to life." answered Chloe reluctantly.

Meanwhile, Poof was coming back from Spellementary School. He had a lot of fun and he would be happy to come there tomorrow. For now, it was time for him to return to home sweet home. He was the star student at his school. Maybe he would even graduate early. On the other hand, it appeared that Foop was going to have to do some make-up work.

However, as he made his way to the fairy school bus, he quickly noticed something that intrigued him.

As it turned out, there was a leprechaun giving a gold coin to his brother.

"Here you go!" exclaimed the older leprechaun.

"Thanks!" shouted the younger leprechaun. Of course, they had a huge amount of gold back home, but it always nice to get a present.

An elf was playing hopscotch with her sister.

A lawn gnome was telling jokes to his brother.

All of a sudden, Poof was starting to feel rather lonely. Apparently, he was the only one at Spellementary School that didn't have a brother or sister.

How would he like to have a baby brother. That way he would be just like Tommy Pickles...or maybe his father Stu Pickles. Or maybe his uncle Drew Pickles.

What was he to do?

He decided to go back home to his parents. He hadn't visited them in a while now that he was becoming more independent.

They probably missed him. On the other hand, his anti-fairy counterpart seemed to be visiting his parents a lot lately. Maybe he should do something about him.

Poof let out a sigh.

However, as he returned to his fairy parents, he noticed something strange.

Apparently, Timmy wasn't their only godchild anymore.

He wondered what was going on. Last time he checked, fairies usually only had one godchild. Had he been left out of the loop regarding godchildren?

He decided to ask his parents.

"Hello!" exclaimed Poof.

As soon as Cosmo saw his son again, he was rather excited.

"Hey there, son! I'm glad to see you! I was wondering where you've been as of late, I figured you were being used as a basketball in a gym somewhere...anyways, have you heard the news?" asked Cosmo.

"What news?" asked Poof. Did someone put Da Rules book through a magical wood chipper? If so, the whole Fairy World might be thrown into chaos.

"Timmy's sharing his fairy godparents with another kid! I think..." said Poof's father.

"Is it the girl I saw earlier?" inquired the baby.

"Yes! Was it Trixie Tang? If so, you should tell Timmy..." noted Cosmo. Timmy could never get enough of Trixie Tang.

"She was a blonde..." explained Poof.

"Oh! You mean Chloe! She's the person that Timmy's sharing his godparents with! You should go meet her!" exclaimed Poof's dad.

"OK!" nodded the round-shaped fairy.

At that very moment, Chloe came up with a wish.

"I wish I could meet other fairies like you!" exclaimed Chloe.

"I've already done that..." noted Timmy. He had even met anti-fairies.

At that very moment, Poof showed up.

"Huh. I didn't even need to raise my wand." acknowledged Wanda. Maybe she was getting better at granting wishes.

"Hi?" asked Poof.

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise. She was absolutely ecstatic to meet a fairy baby. So that was what their young looked like.

"You're so adorable!" exclaimed Chloe, hugging Poof.

Poof was happy at how affectionate Chloe was...though admittedly he had never met her before. Just who was she?

"Wait, who are you?" asked the girl.

"This is Poof...he's my son, and the first fairy baby to be born in 10,000 years." explained Wanda.

"It's been a LONG time since any fairy babies were born..." noted Poof.

"How come?" asked Chloe.

"Well, back when my sweet husband Cosmo was born, he caused a LOT of destruction, destruction that gives Jorgen Von Strangle himself nightmares to this very day. Did you know that he sank the Titanic?" inquired the female fairy.

"The Titanic?" inquired the girl. She had read about the Titanic in history class.

"Yes, he decided that it would be fun to try driving a boat instead of a car, so he decided that he would wish himself to be the captain of the ship...he drove the ship right into an iceberg!" exclaimed Wanda.

"That's horrible." remarked Chloe.

"I know. That's why Jorgen Von Strangle decided that it would be best if the fairies didn't have children anymore. Fairy babies have very unstable magic..." explained the pink fairy.

"I don't know...Poof's magic seems stable to me..." contradicted the blonde girl.

"That's because I'm going to Spellementary School. I'm the most popular kid there!" exclaimed Poof.

"Funny you should mention that. I'm the most popular kid at my school." noted Chloe.

"I think we're going to get along then!" cheered the round baby.

At that very moment, Timmy decided to ask Wanda a question.

"What happened to my fairy dog, Sparky? I haven't seen him since Chloe became my honorary sister..." questioned Timmy. It was as if he had magically poofed himself out of Dimmsdale.

"Well..." answered Wanda.

 _"Man, I really need to go!" exclaimed Sparky._

 _Since Sparky needed to use the restroom, he decided to pee on a fire hydrant._

 _"Here I go!" exclaimed Sparky._

 _At that very moment, Jorgen von Strangle was going for a jog._

 _"Nothing like a good jog so that I can get some exercise!" exclaimed Jorgen._

 _Whenever he walked, the ground shook a bit._

 _Suddenly, he noticed what Sparky was doing._

 _His jaw dropped in shock._

 _Unsurprisingly, Jorgen Von Strangle was not amused._

 _Immediately, he glared at Sparky._

 _"Arf?" asked Sparky._

 _"That's against Da Rules! You're coming with me!" bellowed Jorgen._

 _Sparky whimpered._

"I guess he should have read through Da Rules..." noted Timmy. There were some rules that even he wouldn't break.

"Yes, maybe he should." nodded Wanda. She knew how often she read through Da Rules.

Curious, Chloe seemed to notice that Poof seemed depressed about something.

"What's the matter?" asked Chloe.

"It seems like I'm the only person at Spellementary School to be an only child..." noted Poof. Everyone else seemed to have a brother or a sister while he was alone.

"Well, you are the only fairy baby to be born in millennia..." answered the girl.

"I feel so lonely sometimes..." remarked the baby. Of course, now that he thought of it, his anti-fairy counterpart Foop must be an only child too...but in his case, he actually seemed to enjoy being an only child.

"I'm with you there." nodded Chloe. Though it didn't seem that way at first, she was about as miserable as Timmy was.

"Mm-hmm." said Poof.

"Well, just so you know, you have us. We're your godsiblings!" exclaimed the blonde girl.

"I know that. But you're not going to be around forever...once you're cheerful and happy or you grow up...you'll be out of here and I'll be going back to Fairyworld with my parents." answered the round baby.

"That's sad..." remarked Chloe.

"Mm-hmm...besides, fairies live a LOT longer than humans do...that's why my parents have gone through a lot of godkids throughout the years...though I will admit that sharing godkids is rather new..." continued Poof.

"I get that." nodded the girl.

Suddenly, Chloe thought of something.

"Wait, if Jorgen Von Strangle decided that fairies shouldn't have children anymore...then why were you born?" questioned the girl.

"Well, Jorgen Von Strangle never actually added that to the rules, he just wrote it on a sticky note. Anyways, Cosmo and Wanda were wishing for a child so Timmy decided to grant that wish, it was quite an adventure getting me to Timmy's home..." noted Poof.

"I bet." nodded Chloe.

"Personally I would like to have a baby brother...that way we would be like peas in a pod..." explained the baby fairy. He could imagine it all in his head. Maybe they could play basketball together since he was an expert in it. He was even shaped like a basketball...and a soccer ball...and a baseball.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Say, maybe I could wish for you to have a sibling!" exclaimed the girl.

"Wait, what?" asked Poof.

"That way you won't be an only child!" continued Chloe.

"I don't know...I don't think my parents want a second child...they'll probably reject our wish..." answered the round baby.

 _Later at the Turner house..._

"You want a baby brother? You got it!" exclaimed Cosmo. Since he loved having one child so much, why not have a second one?

Immediately, Cosmo's wand began to glow.

Suddenly, his stomach swelled up like a balloon.

"I can feel him kicking!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Um, shouldn't Wanda be pregnant?" questioned Chloe.

"Actually, it's male fairies that give birth, not female fairies." explained Poof. He recalled Cosmo resting on the bed, not Wanda.

"Are fairies related to seahorses by any chance?" inquired the young girl.

"They could be." shrugged the baby. Fairies could be a lot different from humans.

"I haven't been this surprised since Poof poofed himself into the opening!" exclaimed Cosmo.

 _Cosmo and Wanda are tap dancing during the theme song._

 _Suddenly, Poof poofed himself into the intro and started tapdancing as well._

 _"What the-how'd you get in here?" asked Cosmo._

 _"It seemed like you were having fun tapdancing, so I joined in..." explained Poof._

 _"Alright...but you've got to follow my lead!" exclaimed Wanda._

 _"What about my lead?" asked Cosmo._

 _"The last time we did that Timmy's school bus crashed into Denzel Crocker's house!" bellowed the girl._

 _"I know! Timmy didn't have to go to school the day after that!" exclaimed Cosmo._

 _Poof scratched his head._

Curious, Wanda decided to enter the room. She quickly realized what was going on.

"Did you just wish for another fairy baby?" inquired Wanda.

"It wasn't me." answered Timmy.

"Chloe, was it you?" asked the female fairy.

Chloe nodded.

"Not that we wouldn't mind having a second child...but why'd you do it?" inquired Wanda.

"I just figured that Poof would be happy if he had a baby brother..." noted Chloe. That was what he wanted, after all.

"Well, since we have two godkids it seems appropriate to have two children..." said Wanda. Cosmo was looking forward to being twice a father at least.

"Yay! More fairy children!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Suddenly, Jorgen appeared in a puff of orange smoke that resembled a bomb.

Cosmo and Wanda gasped in alarm.

"Did I hear something about fairy children?" asked Jorgen. He was going to be really mad if Cosmo and Wanda were conceiving another child. They really weren't thinking about the consequences of their actions.

"Where did you get that idea?" asked Poof nervously.

"We were talking about godchildren!" exclaimed Wanda.

"We weren't talking about fairy kids at all!" shouted Cosmo.

"Alright, I suppose that makes sense..." said Jorgen. Lots of fairies had godkids.

Suddenly, he noticed something suspicious.

"Wait a minute...why do you have such a big round belly, Cosmo?" inquired the toughest fairy around.

Wanda, Poof, Timmy, and Chloe's eyes widened.

"Um, I ate some of the brownies your grandmother made?" asked the green-haired fairy.

"Oh. Well, you should really visit her shop again. She's having a bake sale!" exclaimed Jorgen.

"Oh boy!" cheered Cosmo.

Not suspecting anything, Jorgen von Strangle disappeared.

"Phew! He doesn't realize that we're having another child!" exclaimed the green-haired fairy.

"Yes...but how long will we able to keep the charade? When our child is born, there's going to be so much magic stored up inside that Jorgen will be able to detect our baby from a mile away!" shouted Wanda.

Not only that, but there was the possibility that both the anti-fairies and the pixies would get their hands on the baby, though they only discovered it when they accidentally blabbed about it to them.

"I sure have a lot of unstable magic inside me, don't I?" questioned Poof. It made him worry what he could do if he didn't control himself now that he thought of it.

"What do we do?" asked Timmy.

"Don't worry! I have a plan!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Good, because I certainly don't! I think I'll panic!" shouted Cosmo.

"I wish that your baby's magic was stable!" bellowed Chloe.

Wanda happily granted the wish. Now they wouldn't have to worry about the consequences of bringing another fairy baby into the world.

"Why didn't I think of that?" questioned Timmy.

"Well, my magic isn't so dangerous nowadays." answered Poof. Perhaps it simply wasn't necessary...though it would probably be best if he tried not to cry so that nothing bad happened.

Wanda sighed in relief. She didn't want to bring another baby Cosmo into the world, as much as she loved him. What if their baby created an army of anti-fairies?

"So...how long do we have to wait?" asked Chloe.

"About three months..." answered Timmy.

"Three months? That doesn't sound so bad..." stated the girl. It took her mother nine months to give birth to her.

"Oh, you have no idea." countered the boy.

Cosmo vomited on Chloe and Timmy.

"I'll go get an umbrella." said Wanda.

"Was this what it was like when you were pregnant with me?" inquired Poof.

"Yes, it was!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Sheesh." remarked the fairly odd baby.

 _Hmm, it looks like Poof's going to have a sibling pretty soon. There's a reason why I call this fanfic Another Fairly Oddbaby._


	2. Chapter 2: Bundle Of Joy

_In this chapter, Cosmo's going to give birth, again! However, the baby isn't going to be what Poof is expecting. For some strange reason plans in fiction only work when they AREN'T explained to the audience. Maybe that's why the Anti-Fairies don't seem to get the upper hand against the fairies. Works for us._

 _Also, we're going to meet the title character._

 **Chapter 2: Bundle Of Joy**

Timmy flipped through the calendar, waiting for three months to pass so that Cosmo would finally give birth again. He had crossed out many days already.

Over the last few weeks, Cosmo had farted in their faces and had made both him AND Chloe pass out, he had burped so loudly that it nearly wrecked his house, he had summoned a monster that destroyed much of Dimmsdale (fortunately, Jorgen von Strangle had undone the damage, but he was starting to wonder what was going on at that point), and had summoned a tornado that had wrecked Dinkleberg's house (though Timmy's father wasn't complaining about the last one).

However, today was a day to be celebrating.

Today was the day that Cosmo was going to give birth!

"Yes! It's finally here!" exclaimed Timmy, leaping into the air.

Immediately, Timmy and Chloe began to feel rather excited. No longer would they have to worry about Cosmo making their lives miserable. After all, that was an anti-fairy's job, not a fairy's job.

Likewise, Poof began to feel rather excited as well. He was shaking his baby rattle with excitement. He could hardly wait for Cosmo to give birth to another baby. It looked like he wasn't going to be an only child anymore.

Quickly, Wanda pulled out a wand to summon Dr. Studwell.

Currently, he was admiring himself in the mirror.

"Hey there, good looking...ready for another day of work?" asked Dr. Studwell. He knew that the nurses would love to see him again.

"Dr. Studwell, we need you to take Cosmo to the hospital!" exclaimed Wanda.

"He's going to give birth to another baby!" shouted Timmy.

"Another fairy baby? I was amazed to hear that you were having one baby, let alone two!" exclaimed the doctor.

"We understand we're making history here, but Cosmo needs you to take him to the hospital!" bellowed Wanda.

"Alright, I'll get on with it." nodded Dr. Studwell.

Wanda sighed in relief.

"But can we go to get ice cream first?" asked the doctor. He would love to have a banana split.

"Just take my husband to the hospital!" demanded Wanda.

Immediately, Dr. Studwell wished Cosmo to the fairy hospital.

"Should we go with him?" asked Poof.

"You want to witness your sibling being born, don't you?" inquired Wanda.

"OK!" exclaimed the fairy baby.

Immediately, Wanda wished Poof, Chloe, and Timmy along with herself to the fairy hospital.

Sure enough, there was Cosmo, who appeared to be sweating.

"Hey Timmy, could you do me a favor and wish the baby out already? He's kicking!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Sure enough, there seemed to be feet sticking out from Cosmo's belly.

"Maybe he'll grow up to be a soccer player!" suggested the pregnant fairy.

Chloe volunteered for the task of making sure that Cosmo's baby was born.

"I'll do it! I wish that your baby was born!" shouted Chloe.

Wanda granted Chloe's wish.

Once again, Cosmo gave birth.

Immediately, the sky was filled with singing birds, it became sunny out, all the clouds in the sky disappeared, and a rainbow showed up. In other words, it was rather similar to Poof's birth.

"Would you look at that..." remarked Dr. Studwell.

"Alright! I can't wait to see my baby boy!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"And I can't wait to see my baby brother!" cheered Poof. They were certainly going to remember this day alright.

Immediately, Cosmo and Wanda decided to take a look at their new baby. Poof, Timmy, and Chloe took a look at the baby as well. Dr. Studwell was holding onto their new child.

Their new child had a tuft of yellow hair and had heart-shaped wings that were red, in addition to having a round body just like Poof and having yellow eyes. Like other fairies, the baby possessed a crown. Timmy wondered why fairies were so regal.

"Sup!" exclaimed the baby.

"Did our baby just talk?" questioned Wanda.

"It's probably nothing." answered Timmy.

"Alright! I have another son!" cheered Cosmo.

"And I have a baby brother!" celebrated Poof.

"Now let's give him a squirt gun! Boys love those!" exclaimed Timmy.

Immediately, Timmy handed the baby a squirt gun.

However, much to his surprise, the baby didn't seem interested. The baby looked at it for a few seconds...then handed it back to Timmy.

"Huh?" asked Timmy.

"I don't get it...Poof loved his toy squirt gun!" exclaimed Wanda.

"Can I play with that?" asked Cosmo.

Immediately, he began to squirt water...some of which got on Timmy's face.

He wiped himself off with a towel.

"Thanks." retorted Timmy.

At that very moment, Dr. Studwell pulled out some chocolate bars.

"Anyone want some chocolate? It's on the house!" exclaimed Dr. Studwell.

Suddenly, the fairy baby reached forward to grab the chocolate.

Eagerly, the baby munched on the chocolate bar.

"Our boy loves chocolate, doesn't he?" questioned Cosmo.

"I'm starting to wonder if our new baby is a boy..." answered Wanda.

Suddenly, the baby attempted to grab Chloe's teddy bear.

"Huh? You want my teddy bear? Alright, but make sure to give it back." agreed Chloe. She believed that sharing is caring, though she wasn't going to get careless and wish for EVERYONE to share. They didn't need to share 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

Immediately, she handed the infant fairy her teddy bear.

The fairy baby happily began to cuddle it. Said baby then gave it back to Chloe.

"Our new boy is REALLY feminine..." answered Cosmo.

"Um, Cosmo, I don't think that your new baby is a boy..." stated Chloe.

"What makes you say that?" asked the green fairy.

Curious, he looked at his new baby, and he noticed that their fairy was admiring how good-looking Dr. Studwell was.

Cosmo gasped upon realizing what gender his new baby was.

"I don't have another son! I have a daughter now!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Cosmo and Wanda's new daughter giggled.

"Well then, Poof, it looks like you have a sister!" shouted Wanda.

Poof sighed. Things weren't going according to plan.

"What's the matter? Shouldn't you be happy you're not an only child anymore?" asked Chloe.

"I suppose...but I was hoping for a baby brother though so that we could do things together." answered Poof.

"I'll sure you'll find something that you're both interested in..." stated Wanda.

"If you say so..." sighed the male fairy baby.

Strangely enough, nothing seemed to happen whenever the baby giggled. Perhaps wishing for the baby to have stable magic worked. Now they wouldn't have to worry about her being used for evil.

And speaking of being used for evil...

At that very moment, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda barged through the door.

"Give us your fairy baby!" exclaimed Anti-Cosmo.

"We can use him to rule the world!" bellowed Anti-Wanda. The fairies would be no match for them with her on their side.

"Um, the baby's a girl." answered Timmy.

"We can use her to rule the world!" shouted Anti-Cosmo's wife.

Suddenly, the pixies burst through the window.

"Give us the baby! Her power will make us invincible!" exclaimed the Head Pixie.

Jorgen Von Strangle burst through the wall.

"Give ME the baby! She'll doom us all otherwise!" bellowed Jorgen Von Strangle.

Mama Cosma poofed herself in.

"Give me the baby! She's my granddaughter!" exclaimed Mama Cosma.

"Um, about that...I already wished for the fairy baby's magic to be stable..." explained Chloe. It looked like the anti-fairies and the pixies couldn't use them for their evil schemes, nor did Jorgen Von Strangle have to take the baby to a boot camp so that she could learn to control her powers.

"You did? Never mind then. You can do with her whatever you want. I wonder when the next fairy baby is going to be born...it's only been a year..." noted Jorgen Von Strangle.

"So much for ruling the world..." remarked Anti-Cosmo.

"We're going to have to find another way to build our evil business corporation." acknowledged the Head Pixie.

Momma Cosma was leaving as well.

"Um, I don't see how this affects you." stated Timmy.

"On second thought, she seems happy with you and my daughter-in-law...even if I don't approve of her being in Wanda's care..." noted Momma Cosma.

Immediately, she poofed herself away.

"Well, I guess we can go home now." remarked Timmy.

"Wait, there's one last thing...shouldn't we come up with a name for her?" asked Chloe.

"Does anyone want some cream puffs? They're on the house too!" exclaimed Dr. Studwell.

"Mmm...cream puffs." remarked the baby fairy girl. Those actually sounded pretty good right now.

Immediately, she leaned forward to take a bite out of one.

This gave Cosmo an idea as to what to name the baby.

"Puff? That's perfect! Let's name our baby Puff!" shouted Cosmo.

"Puff!" exclaimed the baby.

"Works for me!" nodded Wanda.

Puff giggled once again.

"Funny, that sounds an awful lot like my name..." answered Poof.

"That way everyone will know that you two are related! Isn't it perfect?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, that's rather clever." nodded the fairy baby. He wondered how his father of all people thought of it.

"Now can we go home? My parents are going to flip if they find that I'm not home...or maybe not. They seem kind of neglectful." suggested Timmy. He was under the impression that they would have realized how bad a babysitter Vicky was. Well, all the more reason for him to keep his fairies.

"I wish that we were all back home!" exclaimed Chloe.

Immediately, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chloe, Poof, and Puff made their way back to their home.

Wanda had decided to dress Puff up in a similar outfit to her older brother due to her possessing a similar body shape. However, it was yellow instead of purple since it matched her eyes.

"Home sweet home!" exclaimed Puff.

"Hmm...my sister's learning to speak a lot faster than I did..." noted Poof. He had to go through pooferty so that he could learn to talk. Until then, he was speaking in nonsense, though his papa Cosmo at some level seemed to understand him of all people.

"Apparently, female fairies mature faster than male fairies, just like people do...isn't that right, Cosmo?" asked Wanda.

"I'm over 10,000 years old and I'm young and free as ever! Hooray!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Immediately, he pulled out a green party horn and he blew on it.

"Well, let's give her some diapers and-"

Wanda was interrupted when suddenly Puff went to use the toilet.

Puff poofed herself back into the room a few seconds later.

"I'm back!" exclaimed Puff.

"On second thought, that won't be necessary." remarked Wanda.

"I wish I knew how to do that!" exclaimed Poof. He was starting to wonder when he was going to get to stop wearing diapers and be a big boy.

"I'm sure you'll learn how to use it eventually! I'm still trying!" bellowed Cosmo.

Immediately, Cosmo started flushing the toilet repeatedly.

"Come on! I want to use the potty!" pouted the green fairy.

"Hmm..." remarked Puff. It looked like her father wasn't the smartest fairy in the world.

Curious, she noticed a book on the shelf. It was a fairy tale by the name of Little Pink Riding Hood. It featured her mother visiting HER mother so that she can give her a goodybag. However, she had to worry about Denzel Crocker trying to catch her, who was wearing a wolf costume to look intimidating.

She decided to read the book.

"Hmm, it looks like I won't need to read her bedtime stories. She can do those herself!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Curious, Cosmo began to read through another book called Blonda And The Three Magic Bears.

"Um, Wanda...I'm having trouble reading the book." said the green-haired boy. He was reading the cover.

"You haven't opened it yet!" exclaimed Wanda.

Immediately, she opened the book so that Cosmo could read it.

"Thank you!" shouted Cosmo.

Poof decided to get his baby sister's attention by shaking his baby rattle.

"Want to watch TV?" asked Poof.

"I'm reading." answered Puff.

Immediately, she began to read through the book.

"Aww..." complained the baby boy.

Curious, he began to look for something else that they would enjoy.

"You want to play blocks?" asked Poof.

Puff picked up two blocks with a N and O and put them together to spell NO.

Poof sighed, though he did admit that Puff was rather creative.

"You want to make wishes?" asked Poof.

"What should we wish for?" inquired Puff. Had Poof already decided upon that?

"Um..." answered the baby boy.

"Come talk to me again when you've decided." stated the baby girl.

"Gee, that book sure is enhancing her vocabulary. I think I'll eat a dictionary so that I can enhance mine too!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Immediately, he began to munch on a dictionary.

"Hmm...Puff doesn't seem too interested in hanging out with her older brother." noted Timmy.

"I'm sure that they'll find something that they can do together eventually." answered Wanda.

"If you say so." said Chloe.

Meanwhile, Poof was thinking to himself about his baby sister. It was as if she didn't want him around.

Suddenly, Timmy's parents knocked on the door.

"Hey there, son! How are you doing? We're going to check on your room real quick to make sure that you've been cleaning it!" exclaimed Timmy's dad.

"Quick, hide!" warned Timmy.

Immediately, Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda turned themselves into goldfish.

"What are you doing?" asked Puff.

"You can't get discovered! If you do, my parents might find out I have fairy godparents!" exclaimed Timmy.

"Meaning..." answered the baby girl.

"You'll all disappear forever! I'll never have fairy godparents again!" bellowed the boy.

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense." nodded Puff.

Immediately, she turned herself into a goldfish and joined the rest of her family in the fish bowl.

"Hey there, Timmy. I see that you got a new goldfish...er, how many goldfish do you have now?" asked Timmy's dad.

"I have four." answered Timmy.

"Hey there, Timmy's Mom! Hi, Timmy's Dad!" exclaimed Chloe.

Puff raised an eyebrow.

"Why do people refer to Timmy's parents as simply Timmy's Dad or Timmy's Mom?" asked Puff. She was under the impression that someone would refer to them by their first names by now.

"Beats me! Maybe we should call ourselves Poof's Dad and Puff's Mom!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"I think people should just call you Cosmo and Wanda." answered Puff.

"Yeah, it makes things a lot less confusing." nodded Poof.

"OK then, Mr. Cosmo's Son!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Poof scratched his head.

"Your room looks awfully neat...I think I'll leave you be along with your new goldfish!" exclaimed Mr. Turner.

Strangely enough, he never recalled getting Timmy his first two goldfish, let alone a fourth one. He decided that maybe he had simply forgotten about it.

Immediately, he left the room along with his wife.

Timmy's fairy godparents turned themselves back to normal shortly afterward.

"We have to hide ourselves from Timmy's parents? That presents a problem..." noted Puff.

"Well, we don't have to do it RIGHT now..." answered Wanda.

"In that case..." answered the fairy baby girl.

Immediately, she picked up Little Pink Riding Hood and began to read through it once again.

Poof let out a sigh and sat on the ground. Why didn't his sister want to hang out with him?

Sighing, he decided to watch TV without his baby sister.

Hopefully there would be something good on TV.

 _It looks like instead of Poof having a baby brother, he has a baby sister. Also, she's his polar opposite. That's rather unfortunate for him, isn't it? What is he going to do now?_

 _Also, my baby sister and I actually share the same interests, so I didn't necessarily base this on my life experiences. I DO have a younger sister though._

 _In the next chapter, Poof is going to get captured by Denzel Crocker! Oh no! Guess whose going to try to save him._


	3. Chapter 3: Sibling Bond

_In this chapter, Poof is going to start packing up his belongings so that he can leave home. Why you ask? Because his sister doesn't seem to want anything to do to him...fortunately, his sister is going to explain to him that ISN'T the case..._

 _But what's this? Oh no! It looks like Poof is going to get captured by Denzel Crocker! He wants to get to Fairyworld! I guess it's Puff to the rescue._

 **Chapter 3: Sibling Bond**

After finishing her book, Puff decided to go visit her brother Poof. She might as well hang out with him, even if they didn't share the same interests. It seemed that she and Poof were like their parents. Poof seemed to have obtained her father's personality (though he was much smarter than Cosmo), while she had obtained her mother's personality (though she didn't think that she would marry someone like Cosmo).

However, she noticed that Poof didn't seem to be anywhere in the Turner residence.

"Poof, where are you?" asked Puff.

Curious, she decided to look around for him. Was he playing hide-and-seek with his parents?

Eventually, she found him.

"There you are!" exclaimed the fairy girl.

Oh wait, that wasn't her older brother. It was a beach ball.

"Oh right, I forgot how much Poof looks like a sports ball." remarked Puff. Now that she thought of it, she looked like a sports ball too...though she wasn't much of a sports player like her brother was.

Curious, she decided to look around. Outside was Timmy Turner, kicking a soccer ball into a goal. She decided to check to see for a moment if Poof had transformed himself into a ball so that Timmy could play soccer.

However, it was simply an ordinary soccer ball. It wasn't even purple.

Her parents were resting in their fishbowl...but where was Poof? She was under the impression that he would be in the fishbowl with his parents...which of course were also her parents.

Outside, Timmy's dad was spying on Dinkleberg with his pair of binoculars.

Currently, he was watering his garden and whistling.

"He's plotting to steal my wallet! I just know it!" exclaimed Timmy's dad.

"What did Dinkleberg ever do to him?" questioned Puff. From what she knew about Dinkleberg so far, you couldn't find a nicer man on the planet. And yet, Timmy's Dad seemed to think that he was anything BUT a nice guy. Then again, Timmy's Dad was even dumber than her dad...which was really saying something.

Timmy's mother was currently painting the walls. Puff decided that clearly there was something more fun that she could do than watching the paint dry.

She decided to head back to Timmy's room. Where hadn't she searched for her brother yet?

Suddenly, she spotted him outside the window. For some strange reason he was carrying a sack with his belongings on a stick. How did he even fit them all inside?

He seemed to be depressed about something.

She decided to go visit him. It appeared that Poof could use some cheering up.

"Brother, why are you leaving?" asked Puff.

"You clearly don't want me around." answered Poof.

"What? Yes, I do! You're my brother!" exclaimed the girl.

"If you say so." sighed the boy.

"You should get back to your parents. They're going to miss you." remarked Puff. "Of course, they're also MY parents...so maybe I should go inside the fishbowl with them."

"Yeah. I suppose..." nodded Poof.

However, at that very moment, something bad happened.

Suddenly, Poof was snatched with a butterfly net.

"Aah!" bellowed Poof.

"Oh no! Poof!" exclaimed Puff.

"Yes! I've got a fairy!" shouted the man who had captured Poof.

"Oh no..." said Puff. As it turned out, Poof had been captured by Denzel Crocker, a demented man who had been hunting fairies for years. Unsurprisingly, this had made him one of Timmy's biggest enemies.

"Now to get to my mother's house!" exclaimed Mr. Crocker.

"His mother's house?" questioned Puff. She was under the impression that Mr. Crocker would be living with his kids instead of with his parents like HER parents were. Apparently, Mr. Crocker was not a married man.

Oh wait, he had married his work at catching fairies.

Apparently, Mr. Crocker hadn't grown up yet, just like Timmy had yet to do in that live-action movie. For some strange reason that movie seemed WAY different from the cartoon. She wasn't even in that movie!

Immediately, Mr. Crocker ran back to his mother's house.

Fortunately, Puff was able to follow him somewhat easily. Everywhere he went, people were wondering why he was so crazy.

To make sure that she wasn't noticed, she transformed into a bird. Mr. Crocker would be quite fortunate if he managed to catch two fairies on the same day...but she wasn't going to let that happen.

Unsurprisingly, she was a yellow bird. Basically she looked like Tweety Bird.

"Has the author been watching Looney Tunes?" asked Puff.

Speaking of which, a black cat seemed to be interested in her.

"Meow!" exclaimed the black cat.

Puff quickly spotted the cat.

"I am SO not on the menu!" bellowed Puff.

Quickly, she began to fly away as fast as her wings could take her.

The black cat chased after her.

Fortunately, she managed to elude it.

"That was close." noted Puff. Maybe she should have transformed into a bigger bird, like maybe a hawk.

On the other hand, she might end up scaring her brother.

However, as she stopped to catch her breath, she realized that she had lost track of Denzel Crocker, much to her frustration.

"Darn it! Where did he go?" asked Puff. If she didn't find him, she wouldn't find her brother. She was not the type of person to celebrate being an only child. In fact, neither was her brother.

Suddenly, the black cat leapt in front of her.

"Aah!" exclaimed Puff.

"You might want to stay away from that house over there...there's a nutcase living inside!" bellowed the cat.

"Um, thanks." answered the fairy. Apparently, that cat was not as fierce as he seemed.

Immediately, she flew towards where the cat had directed her.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the house.

Since she wanted to look inconspicuous, she decided to turn into a cat. A yellow cat, of course. If Denzel Crocker spotted her while she was in fairy form, she would no doubt be on the receiving end of a butterfly net.

"Huh. I wonder how our cat has yellow fur..." questioned Mrs. Crocker.

"Meow!" exclaimed Puff.

Suddenly, Puff coughed up a hairball.

"Hmm, my parents might have had a bright idea when they transformed into goldfish instead of felines." remarked the fairy. Besides, it was surprisingly comfortable inside the fishbowl.

At first glance, it appeared that there wasn't a mad scientist living inside the house. It looked completely normal.

Did she...get the wrong address?

For a moment, she considered leaving, when suddenly she heard evil laughter coming from the basement. Perhaps she had gotten the right house after all.

She decided to check to see who it was...though she had a good idea who it was already.

Quietly, she opened the door to the basement to see who was down there. She quickly noticed that there was some sort of laboratory inside. Apparently, she had gotten the right house after all.

Unsurprisingly, it was Denzel Crocker, who had placed Poof instead a cage. He was holding a cup and was banging it against the bars.

"I want apple juice!" cried Poof. He was getting thirsty.

Sure enough, Mr. Crocker was interrogating him. He had just one question to ask Poof...and strangely enough he wasn't asking where he could find Timmy's fairy godparents.

"Alright, tell me how I can get to Fairyworld and you can go free!" demanded Mr. Crocker.

"I don't think I could help you even if I wanted to...in case you haven't forgotten, you don't have wings!" exclaimed Poof.

"That presents a problem...but I know what to do about it! I wish that I had wings!" shouted the man.

"D'oh! I forgot about the whole "fairies grant wishes" thing." noted the fairy baby.

Immediately, he pulled out his rattle and granted Mr. Crocker's wish. Small fairy wings appeared on his back.

"Yes! Now I can get to Fairyworld! Wait, where is Fairyworld anyway?" asked Mr. Crocker.

Suddenly, the clouds parted, revealing Fairyworld with a big sign pointing to it saying "THIS WAY TO FAIRYWORLD!"

"Well, that was rather convenient." remarked the man.

"I've always wondered how fairies knew how to get to Fairyworld..." thought Poof. Then again, they could probably just wish themselves there. They WERE fairies after all.

At that very moment, Puff showed up, transformed back into her regular fairy baby self, and released Poof from his fairyproof cage.

She then grabbed her brother and flew out of Denzel Crocker's house.

"Yes! Now I can finally reach Fairyworld! And it's all thanks to you, fairy baby!" bellowed the man.

Immediately, he noticed that Poof was gone.

"Huh. I wonder where he went." answered Denzel Crocker. Maybe he needed to go back to his parents so that he could have his diaper changed. Well, he didn't need him anymore anyway.

Meanwhile, Poof and Puff had escaped Mr. Crocker's house. Hopefully Poof wouldn't be captured by Mr. Crocker again anytime soon. He was a psycho.

"Thanks for saving me..." remarked Poof. Mr. Crocker could have used him to grant all sorts of crazy things...though he supposed that it would be preferable to being Vicky's godfairy.

"You're welcome...but what about the crazy fairy hunter?" asked Puff.

"Mr. Crocker? Yeah...I think we should do something about him." answered the male fairy baby.

Sure enough, Mr. Crocker was flying straight towards Fairyworld. Puff wondered how Crocker's tiny wings could support his weight.

"Fairyworld, here I come!" bellowed the man.

"How do we stop him?" asked Puff.

"Well, all we need to do is get close enough to him so that I can zap him with my rattle and send him back home to his mother..." answered Poof.

"You think someone as smart as he is wouldn't live with his mom..." questioned Puff.

"Yeah...that doesn't make much sense, I know." nodded the baby who dressed in purple.

Immediately, Poof and Puff flew towards Fairyworld so that they could stop Denzel Crocker.

Already, he had arrived in Fairyworld.

"There he is!" bellowed Puff.

"Yes! I've finally found the realm of the fairies! Now I just need to find the big powerful fairy wand so that I can absorb their magic!" bellowed Denzel Crocker.

Curious, he decided to look around.

"Wait, where is the Big Fairy Wand anyway?" questioned the man. He was under the impression that the wand wouldn't be too difficult to find due to how big it was.

Suddenly, he noticed a sign saying "This Way To The Big Fairy Wand!"

"Must be my lucky day!" remarked Mr. Crocker.

At that very moment, Poof and Puff showed off.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Puff.

"You're going back home where you belong!" bellowed Poof.

Immediately, Poof started shooting blasts from his rattle at Mr. Crocker, hoping to send him back to his mother without wings.

However, Mr. Crocker managed to avoid the blasts.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you have to kiss me!" taunted Mr. Crocker.

"Who would want to kiss you?" asked Puff.

Denzel Crocker dropped his head to the ground.

Afterwards, he resumed running to the Big Fairy Wand.

"Come to papa!" shouted Denzel Crocker.

"If he gets to the Big Fairy Wand, Fairyworld's finished!" bellowed Poof.

"So...we have until he reaches it to stop him, right?" asked Puff.

"Yes...he's too fast though! How are we going to hit him?" asked the boy.

"Well, it's a good thing I just thought of something." answered the female fairy.

 _A few minutes later..._

"Yes! I finally reached the wand!" exclaimed Denzel Crocker.

Immediately, he pulled out a magic-sucking device.

"Now I can use this to transfer all the magic in that wand to me! I'll be unstoppable!" bellowed the man.

Suddenly, Puff showed up dressed in a security guard uniform.

"Whoa there, buddy! You can't just waltz in here uninvited! Let's see your permit, shall we?" asked Puff.

As Puff was distracting Crocker, Poof was slowly approaching him with his rattle.

Immediately, Crocker gave Puff a piece of paper saying "My name is Denzel Crocker. Please let me go to the Big Fairy Wand."

"Alright, I think you have your permit. Now give me your ID." said Puff.

Mr. Crocker groaned and handed Puff his ID. This was probably going to take a while.

It had a picture of himself and his name on it.

"Your middle name is Quincy?" asked Puff.

"It was my mother's idea, not mine!" exclaimed Mr. Crocker.

"Alright then. Next, I need to see proof that you're actually a fairy." answered the fairy. Wouldn't want any pixies sneaking in.

"Did you not see these wings?" asked the man.

"Now I need to see your wand..." said Puff.

Denzel Crocker pulled out a toy wand.

"Alright. You seem to be an actual fairy. Now I need to see your-"

"Wait a minute! You're not a guard! You're that fairy I encountered earlier!" bellowed Crocker.

"Busted!" thought Puff.

Immediately, he took off Puff's security guard hat, revealing her puff of hair.

"Well, it appears that you have good observation skills." remarked the baby girl.

"Ah-ha! You're trying to trick me! Now move out of the way so that I can drain the Big Fairy Wand!" shouted the evil teacher.

Quickly, he shoved Puff outside.

"Yes! The Big Fairy Wand is mine!" bellowed Denzel Crocker.

Suddenly, Poof zapped him with his rattle.

"Or not." answered the man.

Immediately, he was sent back to his mother without his fairy wings.

"Darn it! I was so close!" bellowed Denzel Crocker.

"There you are! Where have you been? You know that it's past your bedtime! Get to your room immediately, buster!" bellowed Denzel's mom.

Denzel sighed. It looked like he was going to have to save fairy hunting for another day.

Immediately, he went back to his room.

Poof and Puff poofed themselves outside Timmy Turner's residence a few minutes later.

"You're the best sister ever!" exclaimed Poof.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Perhaps we have more in common than we thought." noted Puff.

"You bet!" bellowed the baby boy.

"Now let's get back home now that we saved Fairyworld." suggested the baby girl.

Poof nodded.

Immediately, he pulled out his rattle and poofed himself along with his baby sister.

At that very moment, Cosmo and Wanda woke up from their nap.

"Ah, that was a nice nap." answered Wanda. For some strange reason, neither of their parents had noticed their absence.

"Not for me, it wasn't! I had a nightmare where Denzel Crocker grew fairy wings, made his way to Fairyworld, and tried to drain the Big Fairy Wand!" bellowed Cosmo.

"OK..." answered Puff. Was Cosmo psychic or something?

"Sorry to hear that." sympathized Wanda. "By the way Poof, how are you getting along with your new sister?"

"Pretty good, actually. I spent the day with her!" exclaimed Poof.

"He certainly did! It was fun!" shouted Puff.

"Good for you! I'm glad that you two have a sibling bond!" bellowed Wanda.

"We sure do!" nodded Poof.

Immediately, Poof and Puff entered Cosmo and Wanda's castle.

"Hey brother, do you want to watch TV?" asked Puff.

"I thought you were interested in reading books." answered Poof.

"Well, I just finished the book I was reading, so I think I'll watch TV for now. I think I'll visit the library sooner or later though." noted the fairy baby girl. She in particular wanted to read some fairy tales.

"Sounds good!" exclaimed the baby boy.

Immediately, they began to watch Clints' Hints.

"I wonder why Jeff has so much trouble finding Clint's hints." remarked Poof.

"Well, judging from all the animate objects in his house, maybe he's seeing things." noted Puff.

Meanwhile, Timmy's Dad had noticed Dinkleberg carrying a bag.

"Ah-ha! He must have stolen my precious belongings!" exclaimed Timmy's Dad.

Immediately, he went to Dinkleberg's house to teach him a lesson.

"What a nice day at grocery shopping!" exclaimed Dinkleberg.

"You're not making off with my TV, Dinkleberg!" bellowed Timmy's Dad.

Quickly, Timmy's Dad began to chase after Dinkleberg.

"Give me back my egg nog!" screamed the man.

 _Well, it looks like Poof and Puff do have that sibling bond...in the next chapter, Vicky is going to make an appearance...she's the most evil girl in the world! Except for maybe Mama Cosma when she doesn't get her beauty sleep._

 _Good thing Puff's here, right?_


	4. Chapter 4: The Worst Babysitter Ever

_In this chapter, we're going to be introduced to Vicky the Babysitter, Timmy's arch-nemesis! Well, her and Denzel Crocker. I doubt Cosmo and Wanda would ever let her babysit their children. Jorgen Von Strangle would be a preferable babysitter._

 **Chapter 4: The Worst Babysitter Ever**

After her adventure with her brother Poof, Puff was ready for some relaxation. She decided to rest on Timmy's bed. Maybe Denzel Crocker should take a break from hunting fairies for a change. It was clearly taking a toll on his mental health.

However, her parents had something to tell her.

"Do you wish to speak with me?" asked Puff. They both seemed to be excited, though she wasn't quite sure why. She didn't think that they would give birth to another baby after they had just given birth to her.

"Guess what, Puff? Tomorrow's going to be your first day at Spellementary School!" exclaimed Wanda.

"Spellementary School? Is that a school for fairies or something?" asked Puff. The name alone gave her the general idea.

"It sure is!" exclaimed Poof. He loved going to Spellementary School. Of course, his teacher wasn't Mr. Crocker like Timmy's was. He felt sorry for Timmy.

"It's a school for magical creatures so that they can learn to control their magic!" explained the pink fairy.

"But I already know how to control my magic." answered the yellow fairy. Chloe had made sure of that. She was writing her a thank-you letter.

"Well, you're still going to Spellementary School anyway!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Puff wondered if she would do well at school like her brother did.

At that very moment, Jorgen Von Strangle poofed himself in.

"Jorgen Von Strangle!" exclaimed Wanda.

"I've got a letter for your god baby." answered Jorgen.

"Oh boy!" shouted Poof.

"Your OTHER god baby." corrected the man.

"Oh." answered the baby. Apparently he was still getting used to having a sister.

Puff grabbed onto the latter.

Jorgen Von Strangle then disappeared just as suddenly as he poofed himself in.

She decided to open it. Hopefully she hadn't been breaking Da Rules.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Dear Puff, due to the fact that you have complete control over your magic (unlike your older brother Poof, though considering he's the star student of his school he might not need to go there much longer), there's no reason for you to attend Spellementary School. As such, here is your wand, which of course is standard procedure for fairies to receive after they graduate, however long that takes. Of course, I never actually went to Spellementary in the first place. I went to Manoutofyew School, the toughest fairy school around. Sincerely, Jorgen Von Strangle." read the fairy baby out loud.

"Now I know how he got so strong." remarked Puff.

"Like father, like daughter! I didn't go to Spellementary School either!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"You know, maybe if you DID go to Spellementary School, maybe you wouldn't have been so destructive as a child." theorized Wanda.

"I was hoping that you would be my classmate." answered Poof.

"Well, we share the same fishbowl so it's not like we won't be seeing each other often..." answered the yellow fairy.

"You've got a point there." realized the purple fairy.

Inside the letter was a plastic fairy wand.

"Why is the wand made out of plastic?" asked Puff.

"I guess Jorgen Von Strangle thought you'd like it better that way." said Cosmo.

"Well, if that's the case, he thought right." nodded the fairy baby.

Immediately, she began to wave it around, trying to get used to it.

"What's the first thing that you're going to wish for?" asked Wanda.

"The first thing I wished for was a bottle of milk." explained Poof. He simply loved milk...in contrast, Foop seemed to hate it. Maybe he

Puff pulled out her wand and used it to grant a wish.

As it turned out, it was a picture of Dr. Studwell.

Shortly afterwards, hearts appeared around Puff.

"He's the hottest doctor in the history of ever...I'm glad that I was born at the hospital where he worked at..." said Puff.

"How did I know that was coming?" questioned Wanda.

"Now that you can use magic, why don't you star with your parents and your brother in the Fairly Oddparents intro!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"You just broke the fourth wall...but OK!" nodded Puff.

After starring in the Fairly Oddparents intro, Puff decided to head inside her fishbowl along with her parents.

"That song was really...good...but who was that girl in the intro? She looked mean." remarked Puff. Her parents seemed to be having a lot of fun turning her head into many different things.

"Oh, that's Vicky...she's the worst babysitter in the whole world." answered Timmy. In fact, she was in the Book of World Records. She was the bad babysitter that the OTHER bad babysitters feared.

"The worst babysitter in the whole world? I doubt that I would want to meet her..." questioned the baby girl.

"Believe me, I already have. She was the boy she was babysitting...it wasn't fun for me at all." stated the boy. Just as Trixie Tang was the girl of his dreams, Vicky was the girl of his nightmares.

"That's terrible." remarked the baby girl.

"Yeah...the funny thing is, she wasn't always so evil...she used to be an ordinary babysitter who simply wasn't enthusiastic about her job...I think getting ahold of that remote that she used to become a dictator got to her head..." explained Timmy.

"I see." nodded Puff.

"Yeah..." answered the boy.

Suddenly, he heard knocking on his door.

Quickly, Puff turned into a goldfish so that she could hide from Timmy's parents. Of course, it wasn't too difficult to hide from them. She could transform into an elephant and Timmy's mom and dad wouldn't be able to find her.

"Hello?" inquired Timmy.

Timmy's parents opened the door.

"Hey there, Timmy! Guess what? We're going to eat at a fancy restaurant!" exclaimed Timmy's Dad. Hopefully Dinkleberg wasn't there.

"Guess who we've sent to babysit you!" bellowed Timmy's Mom.

Timmy groaned. He knew what THAT meant.

Already, Vicky's car was pulling in the driveway. The car was black as ink, and there were a bumper sticker on it that was a skull. Another bumper sticker was a crying child.

And yet, Timmy's parents didn't notice anything sinister about the car at all.

"See you soon!" shouted Timmy's Mom.

Immediately, Timmy's Mom and Timmy's Dad left the room and went downstairs so that they could leave the house.

"By the way, what are you parents' names? People seem to just refer to them as Timmy's Mom or Timmy's Dad...it doesn't make sense." questioned Puff.

"We could tell you that...but the knowledge would drive you crazy...and then the world would explode!" exclaimed Timmy.

"Yikes? For real?" answered the fairy.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I think my parents were dumb enough to forget their own names...I know that they can't spell their own names for one thing..." said Timmy.

"Yeah...that makes sense." nodded Puff. Even her dad was smarter. At least HE could remember his own name...though of course all he needed to do was look at the stars at night so that he could see the cosmos.

Likewise, Wanda just needed to look at her wand...though of course she never had trouble remembering her name.

At that very moment, they decided to peek upstairs from the door. Puff transformed back into her regular form since she didn't need to be disguised for the time being.

Already, Vicky had entered the house.

"This doesn't bode well for you, does it?" questioned Puff.

"Not at all..." answered Timmy.

"Wait...if you have fairy godparents, then why don't you just wish her away?" inquired the fairy girl.

"I would, but if I did that I wouldn't be miserable...and then my fairy godparents would disappear." explained the boy.

"Yeah, that makes sense." nodded Puff.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs. Turner! I look forward to babysitting your precious baby boy!" exclaimed Vicky.

"Good. I think we're going to give you a raise this time!" shouted Timmy's Dad.

"I'm looking forward to it!" cheered the psychotic teenage girl.

Immediately, Timmy's Dad and Timmy's Mom left the house.

"Bye! Have fun with Vicky!" exclaimed Timmy's Dad as his car sped off into the distance.

"Sheesh. Your parents must be really stupid indeed if they think that Vicky is a good babysitter. I can tell that girl is evil just by looking at her." remarked Puff.

"Yeah...every child in my neighborhood dreads being babysat by her...I fear for A.J. and Chester every time their parents leave the house." said Timmy.

"Who are A.J. and Chester?" asked the female fairy.

"They're my two best friends...we go to the same school together." explained Timmy.

"Oh, now I get it." nodded Puff.

At that very moment, Vicky came up the stairs.

Puff immediately turned into a lamppost so she wouldn't be discovered by Vicky.

"Alright, twerp! Today we're going to be playing a game of knife throwing...guess who I'm going to be throwing knives at?" asked Vicky.

Immediately, Vicky grabbed Timmy and tied him to a target.

She then began to throw knives at Timmy, missing every time. She was having so much scaring Timmy out of his mind.

"Aah!" screamed Timmy.

"Hahahahhaha!" laughed Vicky. She could do this all day...or at least until Timmy's parents returned from their trip. How many times had they left home now and left him alone with Vicky, anyway? He had lost count.

"I better do something about this..." said Puff. Just as she looked out for her older brother, she looked out for her godbrother as well.

Quickly, she used her plastic wand to make it so that several knives would pin Vicky to the wall.

"Aah! What happened?" asked Vicky.

Puff then untied Timmy shortly afterwards.

"Thanks." said the boy.

"I guess we better go get your fairly godparents...which of course are MY parents..." stated Puff.

Timmy nodded.

Immediately, he went to get Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Can you help me with Vicky again? I'm still waiting for the day that I'll be old enough that I won't need a babysitter anymore..." asked Timmy.

"Have you tried wishing the evil out of her?" inquired Puff.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. When I tried that, the evil in her body became a bug and it started latching onto people." explained the boy.

"I call it the Icky Bug!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Yeah...if it latched onto you, you'd basically be like your Anti-Fairy counterpart." answered Timmy.

"I know..." nodded Wanda. Strangely enough, Cosmo's anti-fairy counterpart was a lot like her...though of course Anti-Cosmo also possessed a sadistic streak. At least he wasn't as evil as his son, Foop.

"I know! Why don't I wish that I don't feel pain!" exclaimed the boy.

"Good idea!" shouted Cosmo.

Immediately, he used his wand so that Timmy didn't feel pain.

Poof decided to test it out.

He whacked Timmy on the head with his rattle.

"Poof! That's no way to treat your god brother!" scolded Wanda, putting her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to test to see if the wish was working." answered Poof.

"Huh. I didn't feel a thing." remarked Timmy.

"Looks like it does." nodded Puff.

At that very moment, Vicky started banging down the door.

Poof, Puff, Cosmo, and Wanda hid beneath a curtain so that they didn't get discovered.

Shortly afterwards, Vicky busted down the door.

"Hey, twerp! I'm going to push you down the stairs!" exclaimed Vicky.

Immediately, she grabbed Timmy and shoved him down a flight of stairs.

Surprisingly, Timmy didn't seem to mind that at all.

"What?!" exclaimed Vicky.

Timmy climbed up the stairs shortly afterwards.

"So, you're tough, huh? Well, I'll find a way to break you..." said the girl.

Quickly, she grabbed Timmy and took him downstairs to watch the TV.

However, he was not going to be watching a show that he enjoyed.

"Let's watch the most boring show on Earth, shall we?" asked Vicky.

Turning on the TV, she flipped the channel so that the TV show airing was "The Dull Show."

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." said the man on TV.

Already, Vicky was starting to feel sleepy. However, Timmy didn't seem to be suffering at all.

"What? That didn't work? Fine, apparently I'm going to have to find a different method to make you suffer." pondered the babysitter.

Immediately, she went to the fridge and pulled out some Brussel sprouts.

"Dig in, twerp!" exclaimed Vicky.

Sadistically, she forced Timmy to eat bite and bite of the Brussel sprouts.

And yet, Timmy wasn't phased one bit.

"Aargh! Why isn't this working?!" bellowed the babysitter. Just how tough WAS Timmy?

"There's got to be a way to make you suffer somehow...time to bring out the big guns! How about you write an essay about how awesome I am?" questioned Vicky.

Since Vicky was the worst person that Timmy had ever met, she was sure that they would be incredibly painful for him to write.

And yet, Timmy went to the typewriter and started typing, just as Vicky had asked.

In a few minutes, he was done.

"What? Let me see that..." demanded Vicky.

Immediately, she yanked the essay from Timmy's hands.

"Vicky is really great. She's the greatest babysitter ever. I absolutely love her. WHAT?!" exclaimed Vicky.

At this point, she was out of ideas.

"Fine, you win, twerp! Why don't you go to your room while I watch TV?" questioned the teenage girl.

"It better not be the Dull Show." answered Timmy.

"No way! I'm watching wrestling!" exclaimed Vicky.

Timmy happily went up the stairs.

"How did it go?" asked Cosmo.

"It worked like a charm! Now can you change me back? I think Vicky has given up on tormenting me at this point." said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded, and made it so that Timmy could feel pain again. He just didn't feel right without that particular sensation.

Poof whacked Timmy on the head with his rattle again.

"Ow!" exclaimed Timmy.

"Sorry, Timmy. I just wanted to see if you could feel pain again..." answered Poof.

"I can feel pain...now don't make me wear a helmet." requested Timmy.

"You got it, god brother!" exclaimed the male baby fairy.

Since she clearly couldn't torment Timmy, Vicky just sat on the TV and watched wrestling. She could not believe that there was a child who didn't mind being babysat by her. Even Francis the bully was terrified of him. The second time that she babysit him, Francis went to his knees and begged his parents not to leave her alone with him.

Vicky wondered just how good she was at tormenting children. Speaking of which, she heard that Francis the bully liked making Timmy suffer as well. Maybe she could be his mentor instead of simply babysitting him. That wouldn't be a bad idea.

At that very moment, Mr and Mrs. Turner's car pulled into the driveway.

"Oh thank goodness. I was starting to think that they WOULD never return." answered Vicky.

"We're back! Funny, I was under the impression that I would hear Timmy screaming. I'm not sure why. Maybe he wants some ice cream?" asked Mr. Turner.

"He's screaming for ice cream!" exclaimed Mrs. Turner.

"Oh hey, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Can I have my money now? I've got more kids to babysit." asked Vicky.

Mr. Turner handed Vicky a bag full of cash.

"Score!" exclaimed the excited Vicky.

Afterwards, Mr. and Mrs. Turner returned to their son.

"Guess what, Timmy? We're home!" exclaimed Mr. Turner.

"Glad to have you back!" cheered Timmy. Of course, his parents were total buffoons, but he preferred them over Vicky any day regardless.

"I see that you have four goldfish now...they've been multiplying!" exclaimed Mr. Turner.

"They sure have." nodded Timmy.

"If you need us your father will be spying on Dinkleberg and I'll be watching a soap opera." said Timmy's mom.

Timmy nodded as his parents went downstairs.

Suddenly, he remembered something.

"I should probably get ready for school, shouldn't I?" asked Timmy.

"You probably should...though knowing Denzel Crocker he'll probably give you an F anyway." noted Cosmo.

"Why did Principal Waxelplax hire him anyway?" questioned Wanda.

"Beats me." answered Poof.

"Well, I guess I'll set my alarm clock." said the boy.

Immediately, he set the alarm to 7:00.

"Off to bed I go." murmured Timmy as he climbed into his bed.

A few seconds later, he fell asleep.

"Zzz..." said the boy.

 _Well, it looks like Timmy has managed to survive another babysit from Vicky. We all know that he's a survivor._

 _In the next chapter, Timmy's going to school where Denzel Crocker and Francis are waiting for him, but on the lighter side, that's also where he can find A.J., Chester, and Trixie Tang..._

 _However, there's going to be a surprise student in his class..._


	5. Chapter 5: A New Kid

_In this chapter, Puff is going to start attending Timmy's class. Why you ask? Well, since she doesn't need to go to Spellementary School it seems that she's decided to go to a human school so that she can learn about humans. That way she'll know what to do if she becomes a godparent like her parents Cosmo and Wanda._

 _Do you think that she'll become a godparent someday?_

 **Chapter 5: New Kid**

Since she didn't have to go to Spellementary School, Puff wondered what she was going to do on weekdays. Surely there was another way that she could spend her time.

Unfortunately, she couldn't simply hang out with her brother, since he was still learning to control his magic. Maybe one day when he got his diploma.

Suddenly, she noticed that Timmy was going outside and onto a school bus.

"Huh? Where is Timmy headed?" asked Puff. She sure hoped that Timmy wasn't being sent to an insane asylum because he believed in fairies.

She decided to ask him what he was doing.

Immediately, she poofed herself on the sidewalk.

Timmy jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing, Timmy?" asked Puff.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to school." answered Timmy. Maybe if he was lucky Trixie Tang would take an interest in him...though knowing her that would probably be unlikely. Still, it was something that he could dream about.

"You're going to school? Huh, I guess non-magical creatures go to school as well." remarked the baby fairy.

"Well, humans do anyway." stated the boy.

Immediately, he entered the school bus so that he could head to Dimmsdale Elementary, even if he did have to put up with having Denzel Crocker as a teacher. The guy was a total lunatic.

Suddenly, Puff got an idea.

"I think I might know what school I should go to..." thought Puff.

 _A few minutes later..._

"Are you ready for your pop quiz?" asked Chester.

"Why should I study? We all know that Mr. Crocker is going to give us Fs anyway..." answered Timmy.

"Right...forget I asked." stated the blonde.

"I think I'm going to ace this one." remarked AJ.

"Of course you will! You're a genius!" exclaimed the boy who always wore a pink hat.

"And you're the boy who dresses in pink." answered the boy who curiously had no hair.

"Yeah..." nodded Timmy. Perhaps he and Wanda shared the same fashion sense.

"Good morning class. Today I will have you know that we have a new student in our class." said Mr. Crocker.

"Again? But I got here last week..." questioned Chloe.

"Well, I'm not complaining about it. The more Fs I can hand out, the merrier!" exclaimed the evil teacher.

However, the new student was not who Timmy was expecting.

Suddenly, a girl who somewhat resembled Puff entered the classroom. She was dressed in yellow similar to Chloe and had yellow hair...though unlike Chloe she was carrying a yellow backpack that had a crown on it.

Timmy immediately recognized her.

"Puff? What are you doing here?" asked Timmy.

"Psst! I'm undercover!" exclaimed Puff.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof wondered why their sister was attending the same class as Timmy. If she wanted to come to school, she could simply pose as one of Timmy's school supplies.

Then again, they had already turned into all sorts of school supplies. Whenever Cosmo turned into a pencil, he was worried that he would accidentally erase himself using the eraser. Wanda had to keep assuring him that wasn't the case.

Usually whenever Poof transformed he shapeshifted into something simple like a book.

"Why are you here, Puff?" asked Timmy.

"I figured I should learn about humans so that I can understand what makes them happy...I think I'll become a godparent someday." remarked Puff.

"Well, you are remarkably mature for your age." answered the boy. She'd probably be the youngest fairy to ever take that title. If Poof can make fairy history by being the first fairy born in 10,000 years, why can't she?

"Our new student's name is...er, what is your name?" asked Mr. Crocker. For some strange reason it seemed like she had poofed in from thin air. Maybe it was the work of...fairy godparents!

"It's Penny. Penny Page." answered the disguised Puff.

"I see what you did there." said Timmy. Page Turner...

"Pleased to meet you, Penny Page! If you see fairies make sure to tell me!" exclaimed Mr. Crocker.

"Right, that's what I'll...do." nodded the girl.

"Oh the irony..." thought Puff.

Immediately, Denzel Crocker began to hand out papers.

"Wait, isn't this the man who kidnapped my brother?" asked Puff. What was he doing in an elementary school?

"Yeah...he's always trying to prove that fairies exist...though I will admit that he makes good rump roast." answered Poof.

"Rump roast?" inquired the girl.

"Yeah...I heard that they're serving it at the cafeteria again. You'll LOVE it." remarked the fairy.

"Yay! Rump roast!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"I better get my knife and my fork..." said Wanda.

At that very moment, the students finished their pop quizzes.

"We're done!" shouted Timmy.

"Good! Now here comes the fun part!" exclaimed Mr. Crocker.

"The fun part?" questioned Puff.

Immediately, Mr. Crocker handed out the students F, except for A.J. and Chloe since they're really smart.

"Darn it! He gave me an F! Again! Well, I guess that's what I should expect from Mr. Crocker." answered Timmy.

"You'd think he'd encourage students to succeed instead of simply failing them and relishing it." pondered Puff.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the answer sheet on Puff's desk.

"Huh. It seems I can still use some of my magic even when I'm human form...or maybe it's just a coincidence." questioned the transformed fairy.

Curious, she examined the answer sheet.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait a second! I answered all the questions on this pop quiz correctly! And yet you still gave me an F!" shouted Puff.

"What was the question you got wrong?" asked Chester.

"It was the last one...Denzel Crocker was asking me whether I thought whether he was awesome or not...considering he's a crazy lunatic who threatens to destroy things that I hold dear, I can't say I think that." answered Penny Page.

"Yeah, I think I missed that one too." remarked Timmy.

"Can I see that?"

"Knock yourself out." answered Penny.

Cosmo whacked himself on the head with a hammer.

"I see so many stars...or maybe that's my wand. It looks like a star." said Cosmo as he passed out.

Wanda wondered why Cosmo always took everything so literally.

Timmy gasped in shock. As it turned out, he had actually done pretty well on that pop quiz, but Crocker had given him an F again.

Timmy passed the answer sheet on to other students, who did the same as well.

"Boo!" exclaimed the various students in the classroom.

"Alright, fine! I'll revise your grades to As! Are you happy now?" asked Mr. Crocker.

"Yes!" shouted the students in the classroom.

Mr. Crocker changed the students' grades to As, shaking as he did so with each one.

"Now go to the lunchroom while I cry in a corner! It's time for lunch!" exclaimed Mr. Crocker.

As Puff left the classroom, the students showered her with praise.

"Way to go, Puff!" exclaimed Chester.

"We were so tired of him giving us Fs!" shouted Elmer.

"Hip hip hooray!" bellowed Sanjay.

"I think I'm going to like it here." answered Puff.

"You're reminding me of my first day at Spellementary School." noted Poof.

"What was that like?" asked the yellow fairy.

"It was awesome! I even got to be class president!" cheered the purple fairy.

"Good for you, brother." nodded Puff.

Suddenly, they heard stomping noises.

Quickly, the students began to tremble in fear.

"What's the matter with you guys?" asked Puff.

"It's Francis! The biggest bully in the whole school!" bellowed Sanjay.

"The biggest bully in the whole school? That doesn't sound good." answered the girl.

Sure enough, Francis was walking down the hall.

"So, it's time for lunch, isn't it? Well then, give me your lunch money!" exclaimed Francis.

Trembling, the students began to hand Francis their lunch money.

A wide smile formed on his face when Francis was done with his pilfering.

"Alright! I'm loaded today!" shouted the bully.

Suddenly, he noticed that there was one student that he hadn't gotten lunch money from yet.

That person was Penny Page.

"Hey you! Give me your lunch money!" exclaimed Francis.

If Puff had been Timmy or Chester or Elmer, she most likely would have done so.

However, she did something brave instead.

"Uh-uh!" exclaimed Penny, shaking her head.

"What? You're not going to give me your lunch money? That's funny, I usually make a lot of money out of extortion and racketeering, and yet you're not giving me a single cent...I guess I'll just have to settle for a knuckle sandwich!" exclaimed Francis.

Immediately, he cracked his knuckles and got ready to punch Puff.

"Oh no! Puff!" shouted Timmy.

"Whose Puff?" questioned AJ.

"I meant Penny..." answered the boy. He forgot about Puff's human persona.

However, when Francis attempted to punch Puff, she immediately ducked over it.

She then grabbed onto Francis and slammed him into a locker.

"Oof!" bellowed Francis.

The other students gasped in astonishment.

Penny Page dusted her hands off shortly afterward.

"Not so big and tough now, are you?" asked Penny.

"How could I get beaten up by a little girl? I want my mommy! Wah!" cried Francis.

Immediately, he ran into the lunchroom, dropping the lunch money that he had stolen from the students in one giant bag.

"Way to go, Penny! You showed Francis whose boss!" exclaimed Timmy.

"You rock!" cheered AJ.

"Now if only I wasn't allergic to girls..." complained Chester.

At that very moment, Trixie Tang showed up.

Curious, Puff noticed that Timmy seemed to be drooling.

"You alright?" asked Penny.

"What? Yeah yeah yeah, I'm fine." answered Timmy.

"Hey there! You seem to be popular around here...how would you like to sit at the popular kids table?" asked Trixie.

Immediately, she pulled out a pass saying that she would be welcome to sit there without being kicked out by her bodyguard with muscles comparable to Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Alright!" shouted Puff.

A few minutes later, Puff was sitting at the popular kids table. Also sitting there were Trixie Tang, Veronica, Chloe, and Tad and Chad.

"I notice that Timmy seems to drool whenever you're around..." remarked Puff.

"Yeah...a lot of students tend to find me attractive." answered Trixie. She probably wouldn't be so popular if she WASN'T attractive.

"I can see that." nodded the fairy. There was a reason that the unpopular kids dreamed of sitting at the popular table someday.

She decided to take a bite out of the Rump Roast.

Of course, once she started eating it, she wasn't able to stop.

"Hey! Watch it! You're getting food everywhere!" demanded Veronica.

"Sorry, I really love this rump roast!" shouted Puff.

"I can tell!" remarked Chloe. No wonder fairy hunters used rump roast to lure and trap fairies.

Immediately, Puff let out a big burp that broke the windows.

"Whoops!" exclaimed the girl.

Trixie Tang and her friends gasped in astonishment.

"I think I'll go sit next to Timmy Turner." said Puff.

"Tell him I said hi!" ordered Veronica.

Immediately, Puff sat next to Timmy.

"Hey there, Pu-I mean Penny." greeted Timmy.

"Hey there, Timmy. So how are you doing with my brother and my parents?" asked Penny.

"Pretty good. Poof makes for a good milk carton." noted the boy. "Speaking of which..."

Immediately, he began to gulp down some milk.

"That's good milk!" cheered Timmy.

"Of course it's good milk. It's magical!" exclaimed Penny.

"Right, of course." nodded the boy. Everything about his fairies was magical...including how dumb Cosmo was.

After lunch class, it was time to hit the gym.

Immediately, Puff poofed herself into a sports uniform.

"Be careful not to draw too much attention to yourself. Otherwise, you might alert Mr. Crocker." warned Timmy.

"Well, he's expecting people to have fairy godparents instead of actually BEING a fairy." answered Penny.

"True, but you still need to watch how much magic you use while you're at school." noted the boy.

Unfortunately for the smaller students at school such as Chester and AJ, Francis was on the opposing team, and he was bouncing the students as well as the basketball.

"This is the best sport ever! Well, that and dodgeball." remarked Francis.

"Man, those students are really taking a beating out there." answered Puff.

Suddenly, she noticed that Trixie was also attending gym class. She wasn't even wearing a gym uniform.

"Why aren't you playing basketball?" asked Puff.

"I'd probably stink at it..." answered Trixie.

"Really? I was under the impression that YOU of all people would want to play basketball..." questioned Penny.

"What makes you say that?" asked the girl.

Suddenly, one of the basketballs rolled towards the audience stand.

It stopped right next to Trixie's feet.

"Hey, can you give it back? Please?" asked Timmy.

"Um, sure." nodded Trixie.

Immediately, Trixie tossed the basketball...

...and it ended up going through the basketball hoop, scoring Timmy's team a point.

"Alright!" exclaimed Timmy. Now Team Shorties had one point...but of course Team Brawn (which Francis was on, naturally) still had ten points.

"Wow! I think you might be on to something." answered Trixie.

"You want to help Team Shorties? I think that you'll be their star player." stated Penny.

"But I haven't put on my sports uniform..." said the girl. It didn't seem too fashionable.

"No problem!" exclaimed the fairy disguised as a human.

Activating her plastic wand (which was secretly in her pocket), Trixie was suddenly wearing a sports uniform.

"How did I put mine on so fast?" asked Trixie.

"Who cares? You're ready for gym class now, aren't you?" inquired Puff.

Immediately, Trixie decided to join Team Shorties.

"You're helping us beat Francis?" asked Timmy.

"Well, you seemed to be at an overwhelming disadvantage...Penny recommended that I try playing basketball." answered Trixie.

"You're going to be the star player!" cheered Puff.

"She doesn't have a lot of competition." remarked Chester.

"So what if you have a star player now? I'll still beat you!" exclaimed Francis.

Immediately, he attempted to dribble the basketball into the goal.

However, Trixie intercepted him and tossed the ball into the hoop.

"Dang it!" bellowed Francis.

This kept going on and on...until eventually, The Shorties reached 11.

Shortly afterwards, the clock reached 0:00.

"What? Team Shorties won? Well, that's a pretty big surprise...but I guess sports isn't always as predictable as people might think it is..." noted the gym teacher.

Shortly afterwards, everyone on Team Shorties picked up Trixie and started tossing her in the air.

"Hooray for Trixie!" exclaimed Timmy.

"Wait, weren't we all guys before Trixie came along? It feels kind of funny..." remarked Elmer.

"Well, I didn't need a locker room...Penny took care of that." said Trixie.

Penny noted that she could dress up the whole team if she wanted to...but she decided that she could only use a limited amount of magic before she started attracting Mr. Crocker's attention. It was a shame that Timmy's teacher just so happened to be a fairy hunter.

But since she heard rumors that there were fairy hunters out there that were in fact more dangerous than Mr. Crocker was, maybe Timmy was actually rather lucky. She heard that there was a substitute teacher who tricked students into wishing that she was their permanent teacher so that she could detect their fairies and hunt them so that she could mount their wings on the wall.

It sounded like a horrible fate that she certainly didn't want to experience. How would she even get to Fairyworld without wings?

Frustrated that Team Shorties had gotten the better of him, Francis left the gym room feeling upset. So much for his spotless record at basketball.

Of course, it had been a close fight, but Francis had REALLY been hoping that he would win.

Maybe next time.

"Thanks for showing me that I could be good at sports." remarked Trixie.

"You're welcome!" exclaimed Penny.

"You're welcome to sit at the VIP table anytime you want...just make sure not to make a mess of things." answered the very tall girl.

"Yeah...I usually only do that whenever I eat rump roast." stated the fairy girl.

"That's your favorite food, huh? I guess I'll give you some napkins overtime you eat that." suggested Trixie.

"Sounds good!" exclaimed Puff.

She was happy that she was making friends...even when they were human instead of fairies. Of course, Timmy was friends with Poof despite the difference between species. One could also say that he was friends with Mark Chang, though Yugopotamians had different ideas for friendship than humans.

As she went home along with Timmy, she felt like she had a good day.

And yet, she got the feeling that the next day wasn't going to be as good as the last.

She wasn't quite sure why.

 _In the next chapter...well, unfortunately, another anti-fairy is going to be born. And of course this one is going to be Puff's opposite. Not good news for the world, is it?_


	6. Chapter 6: Birth Of Evil

_In this chapter, Anti-Wanda is going give birth to Puff's anti-fairy counterpart. And yes, Puff has an anti-fairy counterpart too. Since Poof got an evil counterpart the season after he was born, I figured I might as well give Puff one too._

 **Chapter 6: The Birth Of Evil**

Inside Anti-Cosmo's castle, Foop was busy playing in his playpen. Currently his parents were concocting evil schemes as well...but typically he had different ideas to conquer Fairyworld than them. He was an independent anti-fairy, even if he did love his parents.

"I'm so glad to be an only child...that way my parents give me all the love and attention..." remarked Foop. His parents certainly gave him a lot of evil toys. Anti-Wanda also loved hugging her baby boy.

Also, he wondered why his mother was so dumb. Apparently he had gotten his intelligence from his father, not his mother.

"So...what should I try for world domination?" questioned Foop. He would love nothing more than to conquer Fairyworld and to bring Jorgen Von Strangle to his knees so that the anti-fairies could take over...but as it was, Fairyworld was heavily guarded. And he couldn't just go and drain the Fairy Wand so that he could rob the fairies of their power, either. That wand was guarded too.

He began to scribble ideas for a plan. If he kept brainstorming ideas he was bound to come up with another idea eventually. The only question was when he would come up with an idea.

"Let's see...maybe I could give Jorgen Von Strangle poisonous rump roast...I bet he would fall for that." remarked Foop. It would be satisfying to watch his skin turn green from the poison and collapse on the floor.

However, judging from how strong Jorgen was, he probably had a stomach of steel. Poisoning rump roast probably wouldn't work on him.

He scrapped that idea and threw in the trash can.

"Here's another idea! Why don't I wait for Friday the 13th so I could gather an army of anti-fairies and then take over Fairyworld!" shouted Foop.

There was just one problem with that plan. Friday the 13th wasn't for another three months.

"Oh, right. I think I should come up with a plan that I could accomplish sooner than that." noted the evil baby. It was a shame since Friday the 13th was his favorite holiday.

Maybe he could use his magic to replace Timmy Turner with himself. That way he could get Cosmo and Wanda to make all sorts of crazy wishes that would make the world miserable.

Oh wait, there was a problem with that. There was a Da Rules book that set limits on what exactly godchildren could wish for. For example, they couldn't wish for a missile to fall on Fairyworld that would blow everything up.

Now that they thought of it, didn't the anti-fairies have their own copy of Da Rules as well? Of course, their rules were way different than Da Rules that the good fairies had, but they had their own rules regardless. Even they didn't want to do anything that was too crazy.

He was going to have to read that book to make sure that he didn't try to wish anything that would violate them. Otherwise he would be hauled off to the Anti-Fairy Dungeon...either that or he would be simply sent back to Abracatraz. It certainly got lonely in there.

Who even built that prison anyway? He knew that even Jorgen Von Strangle seemed to be frightened of that prison, so it probably wasn't him. He would like to talk to the prison warden if he wouldn't risk getting arrested.

Well, maybe he could come up with an evil scheme for another day. As much fun as concocting evil schemes was, they didn't always work out so well, anyway.

He decided to read some Anti-Fairy Tales.

"Hahahahaha! These tales are priceless!" exclaimed Foop.

 _Meanwhile..._

Inside his crib, Poof was reading some fairy tales.

Currently, it was nighttime outside the Turner's house. The full moon was in the sky, and along with the full moon there were many different stars. Maybe if they were lucky a shooting star would show up so that they could make a wish.

Oh wait, they could make wishes without a shooting star. They didn't need those.

"I love these fairy tales!" exclaimed Poof.

Curious, he noticed that Puff was reading some anti-fairy tales.

"Why are you reading those? Those are scary!" bellowed the male baby fairy.

"I like having a good scare every now and then. Besides, the anti-fairy tale I'm currently on isn't so scary. It's called Anti-Cosmolocks And The Three Fairy Bears." explained Puff.

"What's that book about?" asked Poof.

"It's about Anti-Cosmo discovering a house in the woods. He burns one chair to a crisp, freezes another chair...and sits down in the third one since he likes it just fine. Afterwards, he throws out one porridge since it tastes too sweet, tosses another porridge out the window since it tastes so sour...and he munches on the third one since it actually tastes good."

"I'm starting to notice a pattern here." remarked the purple fairy baby.

"Yeah...some fairy tales are like that, regardless of whether they happened to fairies or anti-fairies. Anyways, he decides to go to bed even though the house isn't actually is. The first bed tries to swallow him, so he stuffs it full of dynamite. The second bed spits him out, so he drops a safe on it. The third bed is perfectly comfortable so he uses that to go to sleep." continued Puff.

"I'd read that if I weren't so scared of anti-fairies." said Poof.

"Yeah, I heard that other fairies are scared of anti-fairies as well. Not a big surprise since they're everything that fairies are not." noted the baby girl. There a reason that a lot of anti-fairies had been locked away for all the bad luck that they had caused. Of course, since fairies were anti-fairies' opposites, they caused good luck for everyone on Earth...when they weren't granting wishes, anyway.

"Mm-hmm. So how does the story end?" asked the male fairy baby.

"Well, guess what! He gets caught by the three bears when they come back home. I guess you shouldn't break and enter. But of course, since this is an anti-fairy tale, he manages to get away from it. The fairy police never catch him. Of course, maybe the fairy bears simply didn't know their phone number. Either way, Anti-Cosmo manages to flee the woods and he heads back to Anti-Fairy World. The End." explained Puff.

"Interesting story...that reminds me, Anti-Cosmo is the father of my anti-fairy counterpart, Foop..." noted Poof.

"Well, he's your dad's anti-fairy counterpart...it makes sense that he would be the father of your anti-fairy counterpart." answered the yellow fairy.

"Yeah, he's really mean. He wouldn't even share his lollipop with me yesterday when I was in Spellementary School. I'm just glad that there's only one anti-fairy baby in existence." said Poof.

"So am I, actually." answered Puff.

Little did they know that was about to change very soon.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So, how is my boy doing?" asked Anti-Wanda.

"Pretty good, he's been mentioning how happy he is to be an only child." remarked Anti-Cosmo.

"He just loves the attention that we give up, doesn't he?" questioned the female anti-fairy.

"Yes, he does. He's my boy!" exclaimed the male anti-fairy.

Suddenly, Anti-Wanda began to munch on Anti-Cosmo's chair.

"Hey! That's my chair!" bellowed Anti-Cosmo.

"Sorry! I've been so hungry the last few days!" exclaimed Anti-Wanda.

"I'll say! You're already eating my monocle!" shouted the ringleader of the anti-fairies.

"Sorry, honey!" apologized the dumb anti-fairy.

"It's alright. I'll just poof myself a new monocle." answered Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo did just that.

Suddenly, Anti-Wanda began to cry.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Anti-Cosmo.

"I don't know! I just feel sad!" bellowed Anti-Wanda.

A few seconds later, Anti-Wanda began to feel frustrated.

"Ugh! I am so mad!" shouted the evil fairy.

Afterwards, Anti-Wanda began to feel frightened.

She began to shiver in fear.

"I'm s-so scared." remarked the female anti-fairy.

"Someone's going through mood swings." said Anti-Cosmo.

Suddenly, Anti-Wanda's belly hit her on the face.

"Oof!" bellowed the dumb anti-fairy.

She then began to bounce around.

"Why are you so bouncy?" questioned Anti-Cosmo.

"I'm full of spirit, I guess!" exclaimed Anti-Wanda.

Suddenly, Anti-Wanda vomited all over the floor.

Immediately, butterflies began to fly around the castle.

"Darn it, Anti-Wanda! Now I'm going to have to clean up my ca-wait a minute." remarked Anti-Cosmo.

"What is it, honey?" asked Anti-Wanda.

"Judging from all the signs, you're pregnant again! Of course, I was starting to wonder how you got such a big round belly all of a sudden." exclaimed the ringleader of the anti-fairies.

"I'm pregnant again? Oh boy! That means I'm going to have a second child!" shouted Anti-Wanda.

"It looks that way...but how exactly did you get pregnant? Last time I checked Poof was the only fairy baby in existence..." answered Anti-Cosmo.

"Didn't we attempt to capture a fairy baby not too long ago?" questioned the bucktoothed fairy.

"Huh? Now I thought of it, yes, we did! Apparently people are calling her Puff...I guess you're going to be giving birth to her anti-fairy counterpart too!" bellowed the overlord of the anti-fairies.

"Oh boy! I'm so excited!" bellowed Anti-Wanda.

Suddenly, her stomach began to swell up.

"This is starting to remind me of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory..." noted Anti-Cosmo.

Immediately, Anti-Wanda exploded.

Shortly afterwards, smoke filled Anti-Cosmo's castle.

"So, it looks like our child has been born!" bellowed Anti-Cosmo.

"I can't wait to see my baby son!" remarked Anti-Wanda.

"Um, Anti-Wanda, I don't think we have a baby son. Didn't Cosmo and Wanda give birth to a baby fairy girl?" questioned the evil overlord.

"Oh, right! Silly me!" exclaimed the fairy who ate with her feet instead of her hands.

"Let's take a look at our new daughter, shall we?" asked Anti-Cosmo.

As it turned out, their new baby was in her mother's arms. Like her mother Anti-Wanda, she had blue hair, though unlike her mother she happened to have pigtails. Naturally, she had a black crown on her head. Also, she had blue eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with black pants with a blue star on the right pant leg. Like her older brother, she was shaped like a square.

Immediately, she began to laugh evilly.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed the baby girl.

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Anti-Wanda.

"We'll think of something." answered Anti-Cosmo.

At that very moment, Foop entered the room.

"What is all the ruckus over here? I'm trying to read some anti-fairy tales...many of which feature you for some strange reason, father." asked Foop.

"Hey there, Foop! Say hello to your new baby sister!" exclaimed Anti-Cosmo.

"Hello!" shouted Foop's new baby sister.

"New baby sister?!" bellowed Foop. He didn't believe it!

"Isn't she evil?" asked Anti-Wanda.

Foop's new sister laughed wickedly once again.

"Nooooooooooooo!" shouted Foop.

Immediately, he sped out of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's chambers and went back to his room.

"Huh. As soon as I told him about his new baby sister he left in a huff." remarked Anti-Cosmo.

"Perfect! We'll call her Huff!" exclaimed Anti-Cosmo.

"Huff! Huff!" bellowed Huff.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda began to laugh along with their new child. The world was not prepared for another anti-fairy baby.

The world decided to express its disapproval by making storm clouds and harsh winds.

Immediately, lightning struck outside Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's castle.

 _Meanwhile..._

Poof shivered in fear. He was feeling scared.

"What's the matter?" asked Puff.

"It's the weather outside! There's so much lightning and stormy clouds!" exclaimed Poof.

"It's alright. You should be safe indoors, especially in your parents' castle." answered the yellow fairy.

"Phew!" shouted the purple fairy.

"Though now I think about it, it is rather weird that a storm would appear so suddenly like this. It seemed to be perfectly fine weather just a few moments ago." questioned Puff. Had the weatherman of Dimmsdale been off?

Suddenly, Cosmo and Wanda left their fishbowl. They seemed worried about something.

"Is something the matter?" asked Puff.

"It's Wanda's maternal instinct, or whatever that is! She says that something horrible has happened!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Something...horrible? That explains the bad weather that we've been having." remarked Puff.

"The wind is howling outside!" bellowed Poof.

"There's only one explanation for this...an anti-fairy baby has been born!" exclaimed Wanda.

"Funny, I was just reading some anti-fairy tales." said the yellow fairy.

"Anti-fairy tales? Those things give me nightmares!" cried out Cosmo.

"I don't get it...I've already been born ages ago...why is there another anti-fairy?" asked Poof.

"Yeah, I don't get it eit-wait a minute." realized Puff.

"What is it?" inquired Wanda.

"I was born about a week ago, right? And each fairy has an anti-fairy counterpart, correct?" questioned the yellow fairy.

"That's right...I think." answered Cosmo.

"Then that means MY anti-fairy counterpart must have been born. That's the only explanation I can think of." said Puff.

"Yeah, that makes sense." nodded Wanda.

"You know, after reading some of those scary anti-fairy tales, I've started to wonder what it would be like to have an anti-fairy counterpart myself." admitted the female baby fairy.

"It's not fun, trust me." answered Poof.

"Yeah, I'd think I'd better get ready for a fight." remarked Puff.

Immediately, she pulled out her plastic wand.

At that very moment, Timmy woke up from his nap.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Timmy.

"It involves Puff! Her anti-fairy counterpart!" bellowed Wanda.

"Oh man! Having Foop come into the world was bad enough...but now there are two anti-fairy babies!" exclaimed the boy.

"I know, right? Let's flee like cowards and hide in a shelter!" suggested the terrified Cosmo.

"I just wonder what Puff's anti-fairy counterpart is up to now." answered Timmy. If she was the opposite of Puff, what exactly was she like?

 _Back at Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's castle..._

Inside Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's room, Huff was busy doodling.

"I wonder what she's drawing?" asked Anti-Cosmo.

"I bet it's something evil!" cheered Anti-Wanda.

Immediately, Huff finished the drawing.

"Heeheeheeheee!" giggled Huff.

Anti-Cosmo decided to have a look.

On the drawing was a crude picture of Cosmo who was saying "My name is Cosmo and I'm a big fat stupid doofus! I don't even deserve to have a fairy godchild, let alone two of them! I don't have to worry about zombies because I don't have a brain!"

Anti-Cosmo laughed hysterically.

"That's a good one!" exclaimed Anti-Cosmo.

"Ooh! Do my fairy counterpart next!" bellowed Anti-Wanda.

"Yes, mama!" shouted Huff.

Immediately, she scribbled a drawing of Anti-Wanda's fairy counterpart, Wanda.

On the drawing she was saying "My name is Wanda! I nag people 24 hours a day! I'm no fun to be with at all! Don't invite me to parties because I am party pooper! Literally! I overclogged the toilet!"

Anti-Wanda laughed as well.

"You are one heck of a comedian!" bellowed Anti-Wanda.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Huff.

"You know, I was under the impression that you were going to name our daughter Ffup like you did with your son Foop..." questioned the adult female anti-fairy.

"That doesn't make sense! Besides, I hardly knew the fairy baby!" shouted Anti-Cosmo. Unfortunately, they couldn't use her for world domination like he and the Head Pixie tried to do with Poof. Chloe had really thought things through.

"Say, Huff! Why don't you play with a nice toy!" exclaimed Anti-Wanda.

"Huh?" asked Huff.

Immediately, she handed Huff a magical black rattle that happened to have spikes.

Huff let out an evil laugh.

She decided to give it a test run.

Meanwhile, Timmy's Dad was arriving back home after a long day of work.

"It's so good to be finally back home! By the way, I just love my car!" exclaimed Timmy's Dad.

Suddenly, a ray fired from Huff's new rattle destroyed his car, reducing it to scrap metal.

"My car! No! This must be the work of Dinkleberg!" bellowed the man.

Currently, Dinkleberg was sleeping.

"I'll get you for this, Dinkleberg!" screamed Timmy's father.

Suddenly, Huff drew a picture of her brother Foop.

"Huh? You're wondering where your brother is? Last time I saw him he was heading towards his room..." said Anti-Cosmo.

Currently, Foop was in his room sobbing. As he cried, flowers began to grow in his room.

"This isn't fair! Why did my parents have to give birth to another child? I wanted to be the only anti-fairy baby in existence! It made me so special! But no! Now there's another anti-fairy baby in the world! Why me?" questioned Foop.

It just wasn't his day.

"Now they're going to be putting THEIR love and attention on their younger daughter, not me! I'm going to be a complete reject!" bellowed the anti-fairy baby.

Foop began to cry even harder. At this rate he was going to flood his parents' castle.

"If only Cosmo and Wanda hadn't given birth to another child, maybe that way this wouldn't have happened!" exclaimed the anti-fairy baby.

He continued to cry as a storm continued to rage over Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's castle.

 _Well, it looks like Puff has an anti-fairy counterpart. And unfortunately Foop, unlike his fairy counterpart, is not happy by the fact that his parents have given birth to another child. Once again he's proven himself to be Poof's opposite. And of course as you can tell Huff is Puff's opposite. You can probably see what I did with her name. I was a bit more creative than simply naming her Anti-Puff._

 _In the next chapter, Huff is going to be causing a lot of destruction. It looks like Puff is going to have to try to stop her._


	7. Chapter 7: Chaos In Fairyworld

_In this chapter, Huff and Foop are going to inflict chaos throughout Fairyworld...Jorgen Von Strangle, the Tooth Fairy, Juandissimo, Cupid, and Mama Cosma had best beware! As if one_ anti-fairy _baby wasn't bad enough._

 _Basically this is going to be a comedic chapter...you're going to see some action in the next chapter._

 **Chapter 7: Chaos In Fairyworld**

As Foop was crying tears of acid that were making holes in the carpet, someone suddenly knocked on the door.

Foop wondered who it was. Was it the pizza man? He enjoyed pizza, especially if it was evil pizza.

"Who is it?" asked Foop.

"It's your little sister!" exclaimed Huff.

Foop frowned. Why couldn't she simply leave him be?

"What else do you want? You already ruined my life!" bellowed the male anti-fairy baby. Huff was the worst possible thing to ever happen to him...or so he thought.

"Ruin your life? What are you talking about? I just wanted to talk to you!" shouted the female anti-fairy baby.

"Fine, you can come in...I doubt that you could do anything else to spoil everything I hold dear..." answered the crying anti-fairy baby who for some strange reason had facial hair.

Immediately, Huff came in.

"What's the matter?" asked Huff.

"Now that you've been born, my parents are going to give YOU all the love and attention, not me!" bellowed Foop. He might as well sit in a dark corner and think about all the woes in his life.

"I can give you love and attention!" exclaimed the female anti-fairy baby.

Suddenly, Foop stopped crying. Was Huff telling the truth?

"What? You can? Like...what?" asked the former prisoner of Abracatraz.

Immediately, Huff drew a drawing of Poof.

"My name is Poof! I'm a big stupid baby who's always going to the bathroom in his diaper! I'm also the biggest loser in Spellementary School! Foop is everything I'm not and I'll never be like him! He should be class president, not me!" exclaimed Poof in the drawing.

"That's...actually pretty good. Try another one!" shouted Foop.

Huff drew a picture of Timmy Turner.

"My name is Timmy Turner. I need my godparents because I'm such a big stupid loser! My parents are complete and utter idiots who can't do anything right, including raising me! Also, I can never do well at school!" bellowed Timmy in the drawing.

Foop began to laugh. Huff certainly had a good sense of humor...or a bad sense of humor in this case. She could probably grow up to be an anti-fairy comedian, however many years that took.

"I love you, big brother!" exclaimed Huff.

"I think I misjudged you. Perhaps having a little sister won't be so bad after all." answered Foop.

"Now that we've accepted each other as siblings, why don't we do something evil!" suggested the female anti-fairy.

"I'd love to! I'm glad that we share the same interests..." stated the male anti-fairy.

"Yeah...unfortunately, I don't think we can say the same about our fairy counterparts." remarked Huff.

"Too bad for them!" exclaimed Foop.

Immediately, Foop and Huff went to a fancy restaurant so that they could eat some chicken cordon bleu. That was some good chicken.

However, they had a problem. As soon as they attempted to get a seat, the reservationist quickly realized just how young they were.

"You two are babies? Sorry, you can't come here with your parents. It's not safe!" exclaimed the fairy reservationist. Of course, he found it quite unusual that there were babies visiting his restaurant, since almost everyone in Fairyworld was an adult.

Wait, weren't these kids the children of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda? They ruled over Anti-Fairy World with their sheer cunning and maliciousness.

"Oh, you're not going to let us in the restaurant, are you? In that case..." answered Huff.

Quickly, she zapped the reservationist with her new rattle.

"Yeow!" bellowed the reservationist. For a baby Huff really packed a punch.

"Thank you." said Foop.

"You're welcome." answered Huff. She wasn't going to let a puny reservationist ruin their fun.

Immediately, he ran out of the restaurant. He wasn't getting paid enough for this, especially when anti-fairies were coming to this restaurant.

A few minutes later, Huff and Puff began to munch on some chicken cordon bleu.

"This stuff is delicious!" exclaimed Huff.

"Of course it's delicious. Every anti-fairy loves it!" bellowed Foop.

"Do fairies love this stuff too?" asked the square-shaped baby girl.

"They'd rather eat rump roast." answered the anti-fairy baby with black facial hair. There were probably some fairies that liked eating chicken cordon bleu...but rump roast was their universal favorite food.

"How did fairies and anti-fairies get so different?" questioned Huff. It was like going through a mirror and back.

"I don't know. Maybe we've always been this way..." answered Foop. Every fairy had an anti-fairy counterpart after all. Jorgen Von Strangle found his anti-fairy counterpart to be humiliating.

Speaking of which, he was also at the restaurant eating chicken cordon bleu as well.

"I just love flowers! They're so sweet!" bellowed Anti-Jorgen.

"Sheesh, I'm a girl and I'm more masculine than he is." noted Huff. No wonder Jorgen Von Strangle was embarrassed by his anti-fairy counterpart.

"Much agreed." concurred Foop. He wondered what the Anti-Tooth Fairy saw in him. Now that he thought of it, the Anti-Tooth Fairy was much more masculine as well. She made a living out of stealing money off of children. And for some strange reason she always teeth behind...apparently that was her calling card.

Since children could give teeth to the regular Tooth Fairy for cash, this ended up starting a cycle between them. It was a cycle that never seemed to end.

Afterwards, Huff and Foop decided to go visit Jorgen Von Strangle's house. They were about to do something that was very naughty indeed.

Quickly, they checked to see if Jorgen and his wife weren't home.

As it turned out, they were off on a date.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Foop.

"How should I know? I can't read minds!" exclaimed Huff.

"I'm thinking about looting Jorgen Von Strangle's house..." explained the male anti-fairy baby.

"Oh. Yeah, that's what I was thinking about." answered the female anti-fairy baby.

Immediately, both Foop and Huff began to loot Jorgen Von Strangle's precious belongings, including his TV, his dumbbells, and his treadmill.

"Isn't breaking and entering fun?" asked Huff.

"I'll say!" exclaimed Foop. They should do this more often.

After they were finished robbing Jorgen's house, they then gave each other a high five.

They then snuck into the bushes so that they could witness Jorgen Von Strangle's reaction.

At that very moment, Jorgen Von Strangle and the Tooth Fairy arrived at home, still unaware as to what had happened inside their home sweet home.

"What a nice date! I didn't break a single tooth!" exclaimed Jorgen as he stepped back inside his house.

"I never break my teeth! I'm the Tooth Fairy!" shouted the Tooth Fairy.

However, when they entered their house, they were in for a nasty surprise. They had fallen victim to a burglar!

"Well, you've got a point there." nodded Foop.

Their eyes widened in shock. It looked like someone had broken into their house while they were away. Perhaps Jorgen Von Strangle should have installed a burglar alarm.

"Butch Hartman! What happened here?" asked the Tooth Fairy.

"Noooo! Without my workout channel, my dumbbells, and my treadmill, I am nothing!" exclaimed Jorgen Von Strangle.

Suddenly, Jorgen Von Strangle's muscles began to deflate, until he looked just like a normal fairy.

As they witnessed this unfold using two pair of binoculars, Foop and Huff began to laugh hysterically.

"This is hilarious! Not so big and tough now, are you Jorgen?" inquired Foop.

"Whose going to protect Fairyworld now? Wait...if Jorgen's a weakling now, what's going to happen to Anti-Jorgen?" asked Huff.

Meanwhile, Anti-Jorgen was being laughed at the other fairies for wearing a dress.

"You're wearing a dress? What are you, a man or a woman?" asked Anti-Binky.

Immediately, the anti-fairies suddenly began to laugh.

Suddenly, Anti-Jorgen's muscles swelled up.

A few seconds later, his ballerina dress was replaced with a military uniform.

"Fear me now!" exclaimed Anti-Jorgen in a deep and booming voice.

Quickly, the Anti-Fairies began to flee in fear. Since when was Anti-Jorgen so...manly?

 _Back at Jorgen Von Strangle's house..._

"Now let's take this loot to our father's castle, shall we?" asked Huff. They wouldn't want to get arrested by the Fairyworld authorities...though considering what had happened to Jorgen Von Strangle they were probably nothing nothing.

Foop nodded. If Jorgen Von Strangle found out that they had made off with his precious possessions, he would...cry in a corner like a baby. He was a complete loser now!

Immediately, they poofed themselves back to Anti-Cosmo's castle.

"Now then, what should we do next?" asked Huff.

"Well, we already ruined Jorgen's life, why don't we try going after another fairy next?" inquired Foop. There were other fairies in Fairyworld that would be rather fun to torment.

"I know! Let's go after Juandissimo...I have an idea how to ruin his life..." remarked the anti-fairy baby girl.

"Suit yourself." nodded the male square baby.

Immediately, Huff and Foop went to Juandissimo's house.

"You are the most beautiful fairy ever! Everyone knows it! Then again, I heard that people say the same about Rip Studwell...meh, I'm sure that there's enough girls for both of us." said the Hispanic fairy.

"How are we supposed to humiliate him?" asked Foop.

"Just take my picture of Rip Nightmare for me, will you?" inquired Huff. Unsurprisingly, Rip Nightmare was Rip Studwell's anti-fairy counterpart.

Immediately, she pulled out a picture of Rip Nightmare. He looked much like his fairy counterpart, but instead of teeth he had fangs. And of course, he was blue, he was dressed in a blue labcoat, and had a black crown.

"Dr. Nightmare? Female anti-fairies everywhere are terrified of him!" exclaimed the male anti-fairy baby. He was somewhat frightened of Rip Nightmare himself.

"I know...that's why I love him so much. Besides, he takes his job as a doctor really seriously!" remarked Huff.

"Well, you've got a point there." nodded Foop. You wouldn't find a better doctor in Anti-Fairyworld.

Immediately, Foop took away the picture of Dr. Nightmare from Huff.

"Now put on your earmuffs." said Huff.

Foop questioned why he needed a pair of earmuffs, but he decided to follow his sister's request.

As soon as Huff realized that her precious picture of Rip Nightmare had been taken away from her, she began to scream.

She screamed so loudly that every single window in Juandissimo' house was shattered.

The same thing happened to all the mirrors in his house as well.

"I just love the way I look!" exclaimed Juandissimo, looking into a mirror.

Suddenly, his mirror shattered.

"What?!" bellowed the Hispanic fairy.

Looking around, he noticed that every single mirror in his house had been destroyed. He might as well be a vampire because he could

"Noooo! I'm the most gorgeous fairy around! I don't deserve this!" exclaimed Juandissimo.

Immediately, he began to cry.

Foop took off his earmuffs shortly afterwards and handed the picture of Dr. Nightmare back to Huff so that he could listen to the sweet sound of Juandissimo's sorrow.

"Oh dear, it looks like Juandissimo's having a really bad day. Maybe he shouldn't be so narcissistic, just like his anti-fairy counterpart!" exclaimed Huff. He was so bashful that even looking into a mirror made him nervous.

"Whose life should we ruin next?" asked Foop.

"Maybe Cupid? Valentine's Day makes me feel sick to my stomach." answered the female anti-fairy. Already, she was starting to feel like barfing butterflies.

"I'm with you there." nodded Poof's archenemy. Who would invent such a disgusting holiday? On the other hand, he thought that whoever invented Friday the 13th was a genius.

Immediately, Huff and Foop went to visit Cupid.

As it turned out, he was making a phone call...and he left his arrows completely unguarded.

"Stupid Cupid." thought Foop.

"Hello, how are ya? You want me to spread some love? Well alright, but you know how busy I can be." remarked Cupid.

Foop grabbed onto Cupid's arrows while Huff summoned a big, ugly female troll.

"Huh. I wonder how I got here." questioned the troll.

"Ready?" asked Huff.

Foop nodded.

Immediately, he shot an arrow at the female troll.

And unfortunately for Cupid, the first thing that she saw was Cupid himself.

"Come here, you!" exclaimed the troll.

"Aah!" screamed Cupid as he found himself being chased by his ugly admirer.

Foop and Huff laughed hysterically. It looked like there might not be a Valentine's Day this year.

"Now let's go visit Mama Cosma!" exclaimed Foop.

"Wait...are we visiting our dad's mother or are we visiting his fairy counterpart's mother?" asked Huff. This was starting to confuse her.

"We're visiting his fairy counterpart's mother...though I suppose we could visit our grandmother later. " explained the baby with a goatee.

"Oh..." comprehended the female anti-fairy that was shaped like a square.

"Although, that does give me an idea..." said Foop.

 _One hour later..._

"What a wonderful day! The sun is shining!" exclaimed Mama Cosma.

Suddenly, she heard knocking on her door.

"Huh? Who is it?" questioned Cosmo's mother.

"It's your boy, Cosmo! Let me in!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Mama Cosma immediately felt excited.

Immediately, she opened the door for her son. Sure, he had transformed his father into a fly and he was never seen again...and had gotten fairy babies unofficially banned, and had given birth to two fairy babies regardless of that...but she was still glad to have him around regardless.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Cosmo!" shouted Mama Cosma.

"I'm not Cosmo! I'm Anti-Cosmo!" bellowed "Cosmo".

Cosmo removed his mask, revealing that he was actually Anti-Cosmo in disguise.

Mama Cosma fainted.

"Thanks for the help, dad!" exclaimed Huff as she and Foop started looting Mama Cosma's belongings.

"I'll do anything for my two special children!" remarked Anti-Cosmo.

Poofing themselves back into their father's castle, they decided what we should do next.

"Well, we've already wreaked havoc throughout Fairyworld...what should we do next?" asked Huff.

"I guess there's only one thing left to know...destroy our fairy counterparts!" bellowed Foop.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in!" exclaimed Foop's younger sister.

Immediately, the duo began to laugh maniacally.

 _Meanwhile..._

"I just felt a chill go down my soul." answered Poof.

"Yeah, mine too." stated Puff.

"Are you two feeling chilly? Let's turn up the heat!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Immediately, he summoned a heater.

Unfortunately, Cosmo being Cosmo, he made it too hot and he was reduced to ashes.

"Someone get the dustpan!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Wanda sighed and did just that, turning off the heater as she did so.

"I think I'll watch TV now." said Poof.

"Ah bup bup bup bup. I need to watch the news." answered Puff.

"Alright." nodded Puff's older brother. Every now and then he needed to share things, just like Timmy had to share his godparents with Chloe.

Immediately, Puff turned on the TV so that she could watch the news.

What she found on TV was rather alarming.

"Authorities are baffled today as to the recent calamities that have occurred in Fairyworld. Jorgen Von Strangle and Mama Cosma have been robbed, Juandissimo's mirrors have been broken, a reservationist was assaulted, and Cupid is being chased by a troll!" bellowed the news reporter.

"Help!" screamed Cupid as he was being chased by the troll.

Cosmo poofed himself in, now back to normal.

"My mother and Jorgen Von Strangle have been robbed? What could have happened?" asked Cosmo. And who would be foolish enough to rob Jorgen Von Strangle?

Immediately, Timmy and Chloe came in.

"What's going on, Wanda and Cosmo?" asked Timmy.

"You seem stressed about something." continued Chloe.

"Bad things have been happening in Fairyworld today. Someone broke into Jorgen Von Strangle's house and robbed him. Rumor has it that he's really puny now." explained Puff.

"Wow...I wonder what could have happened to make him so weak?" asked Timmy.

"Well, apparently the perpretrator took his TV that he uses to watch the workout channel...as well as his workout equipment." explained Puff.

"That explains it." nodded Chloe.

"You don't think that has anything to do with an anti-fairy being born last night...do you?" questioned Timmy.

"Well, she's my anti-fairy counterpart so it seemed obvious that she would be mischievous." remarked Puff.

"True..." nodded the boy.

"I'm starting to wonder if we should get ready to fight..." suggested Poof. It was only a matter of time before Huff and Foop showed up and tried to destroy them and send them to Fairy Heaven.

"Didn't you already beat him the last few times that you battled?" asked Wanda. It seemed foolish for Foop to come back to take another beating.

"Yes, but this time he has an anti-fairy sister backing him up." noted the baby boy. Things weren't going to be so easy this time.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to back you up." answered the baby girl.

"You would do that for me?" asked Poof.

"Of course I do! I'm your brother! Besides, it wouldn't be fair if you had to take on those two alone." said Puff. One of them was her anti-fairy counterpart.

"Alright." nodded the baby boy.

Immediately, Poof grabbed his rattle while Puff grabbed her plastic wand.

They weren't going down without a fight.

 _As you can see, this was essentially a villains chapter, featuring Foop and his new sister Huff. We're going to see more of our heroes in the next chapter._

 _In the next chapter, Puff and Poof are going to fight against their anti-fairy counterparts. Hopefully they'll be able to reverse all the trouble that the anti-fairy duo had caused._


End file.
